Él era su padre
by Kikky
Summary: Goten y su relación frente a la imagen paterna, ¿será su hermano, serán los amigos de su padre o será su propio padre la imagen que busca seguir?, lee este fic y descúbrelo
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores y lectoras hace mucho que no publicaba nada, y pido disculpas si alguien esperaba algo más de mi mano, es por cosas de tiempo. Como estoy en último año universitario el pasar en limpio los fic de mi cuaderno al pc, hacer las correcciones y lo demás se me hace algo difícil de lograr pero he avanzado bastante algunos que tengo y aquí vengo a publicar este fic que espero sea de su agrado. Lo he hecho pensando con bastante respeto el tema así que espero no molestar a nadie.

Aviso: ni DBZ ni sus pj me pertenecen, yo solo escribo sobre ellos ;)

Desde ya gracias por leer :)

* * *

**Él era su padre**

_Cap. 1: Cuatro años, Primavera_

Él era su padre, bueno, eso pensaba cuando era un bebé, en su cabecita su hermano mayor debía ser como su padre. Cambiaba sus pañales, le limpiaba, bañaba, alimentaba, dormía he incluso le contaba fantásticos cuentos de héroes y monstros espaciales. Cuando mamá no estaba en casa, papá estaba siempre… pero no era su padre, lo comprendió cuando comenzó a comprender que "mamá" no era como se llamaba su madre, ella se llamaba ChiChi y el joven que cuidaba cariñosamente de él siempre era Gohan, su hermano.

Había otro hombre, quizá pensó podría ser su padre, solo quizá, pues siempre supo que era su abuelo sin embargo hay abuelos que son padres de sus nietos, aunque en su caso él hacia bien su papel de solo ser abuelo.

Goten miró a su hermano con admiración, siempre le admiraba, era su héroe, él sería como Gohan. Valiente, fuerte, cariñoso y buen padre… buen hermano. Una tarde a sus cuatro años jugaba en el interior de la casa con una esfera del dragón, no sabía por que guardaban esa esfera de 4 estrellas sobre aquel gracioso sombrero, así que se lo puso, era de su tamaño pero su cabello estorbaba.

- Mamá, córtame el cabello – dijo con una seña caminando con el sombrero en su mano izquierda, ChiChi le miró sorprendida dejando sus quehaceres.

- Pero hijo, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- ella tomó el sombrero con nostalgia y limpiándolo un poco, luego miró la esfera y dio media sonrisa – esto ya no debería seguir aquí – dijo quitando la esfera del mismo

- ¡Mamá lo rompiste!

- Claro que no Goten – le regaló una sonrisa – solo que este sombrero me trae un muy amargo recuerdo… y además la esfera del dragón ya no debe estar allí, solo se perderá.

- ¿Esfera del dragón?– ChiChi caminó hasta la sala en donde busco un almohadón chino y lo dejó sobre un altar del mismo estilo, sobre este reposó a la esfera. Goten le miraba con muchas interrogantes.

- Esta esfera era de tu padre cuando niño, se la dio su abuelo Gohan y él se la dio a nuestro Gohan.

- ¿La esfera es como la del cuento que me dijo mi hermano? – ChiChi solo asintió, sabía que tarde o temprano los "cuentos" de Gohan comenzarían a ser parte de la realidad, ella había preferido que Goten solo recibiera así la información de tantas violentas luchas que con el tiempo notaría no eran cuentos. Goten miró a su madre volver a la cocina sin antes preguntar.

- Y mi papá ¿Qué me dejó? – ChiChi detuvo su caminar y en su rostro se marcó gran aflicción, en ese momento le daba la espada a su hijo pero tomó fuerzas y le miró dando una sonrisa forzada al nudo en la garganta que tenía, buscó en su mente que decirle, pensó inventar algo o de lleno decirle que su padre murió sin saber de él, pero aquello era algo que esperaba nunca comentar, pensó en ir de compras por aquel camión de plástico que tanto quería, e incluso pensó buscar otra esfera del dragón pero finalmente solo respondió "ya lo sabrás"

Goten miró a su madre irse y se quedó contemplando la esfera sentándose en el piso frente a esta. ¿Qué le había dejado su padre? primero imaginó aquel camión de plástico que tanto quería y luego en un juguete de madera que le había gustado anteriormente pero aquello ya lo tenía, era un regalo reciente de su abuelo. Miró la esfera con detenimiento aquello le daba más curiosidad que importancia, a él le importaba solo lo que Gohan le pudiese regalar y efectivamente esperaba un regalo de su parte. Antes de irse esa mañana a buscar algo de pescado le había dicho que le llevaría a un lugar especial, algo que sería solamente para él. Aquello ChiChi no lo sabía era un secreto de hermanos que se cumplió luego del almuerzo.

Gohan voló seguido de su hermano en la Kinton sobre las montañas durante varios minutos, el paisaje se dibujaba bajo ellos en hermosos colores, las montañas se habían llenado de verde vivo y algunos árboles florales mostraban su esplendor. Volaron pasando muchos kilómetros de rocas y riscos dejando atrás el verde del bosque hasta que finalmente entre las hendiduras de los riscos cerca de donde caía una pequeña cascada, se detuvieron. Había allí una hermosa y enternecedora pareja de dragones. Uno de ellos el más grande gruñó, Goten sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hermano y tuvo fe de que no corría peligro.

- Él es el Gran dragón, es mi amigo desde que era niño.

- Wauuu, ¡tienes un amigo dragón!

- Ajá, pensé en traerte aquí cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, el Gran dragón ya está realmente grande JAJAJAJA - Gohan soltó una carcajada al sentir al dragón lamer su cara como en antaño con una sonrisa en su mirada, el animal era enorme y volaba cansinamente al lado de Gohan dejando en la guarida del risco a una dragona amarilla que también sonreía amistosa con sus rojos ojos.

- ¡Wouw mira Gohan tienen huevos! – Goten señaló asombrado

- Así es, jajaja ya basta Gran dragón – El animal volaba a su lado acariciando su gran cabeza contra el cuerpo del adolescente Gohan quien casi perdía equilibrio en su vuelo mientras abrazaba su cara acariciando sus cuernos con cariño. Goten aprovechó el instante para acariciar al animal y mirar a su hermano Gohan en tal tierna relación con aquel ser. Su hermano era genial, pensó, en ese momento Gohan le tomó en brazos y le sentó sobre el dragón. Aquella tarde sería un gran recuerdo que atesorar y mientras el día pasaba y el sol cambiaba de dirección Goten se convencía más de lo genial que era Gohan, el día pasaba lento entre las historias que este le contaba del gran dragón y su propia infancia.

Luego de aquella aventura los días seguían tranquilos, él tenía hasta ahora una buena infancia, lejos de las batallas que le podían hacer un rebelde como decía su madre pero no de los entrenamientos. Pues su madre le había hecho entrenar de vez en cuando a pesar de su corta edad.

- Los tiempos han cambiado – decía al practicar – debes saber algo de artes marciales a tu padre le hubiese gustado – continuaba antes de darle un golpe de puño – claro que no debes olvidar tus estudios – finalizaba siempre recalcando lo importante de aquello.

Goten se sonreía frente a aquello, su madre era como su padre, quizá algo complejo de explicar, pero en esos entrenamientos así lo sentía. Le gustaba demasiado aquel entrenamiento, era como si a su pequeño cuerpo le gustase de manera excesiva sacar aquella energía que le traía de hiperactivo casi todo el día. De alguna manera perseguir dinosaurios, animalitos y acompañar a su abuelo o a su hermano por la pesca eran formas de sacar su energía pero no era suficiente por lo que constantemente realizaban alguna actividad deportiva en casa o salían de paseo al bosque como aquel día.

El pequeño Son corría por los mismos caminos que su madre y su padre habían caminado hacía mucho tiempo junto a Gohan, ahora esos caminos se mantenían intactos solo cambiaban sus caminantes, Gohan y ChiChi seguidos de Ox Satan quien llevaba lo necesario para un día de picnic y una ronca risa animando el momento. Todos seguían al pequeño Goten que jugueteaba con todo lo que volara, se arrastrara o caminara por su campo visual. El pelinegro volteó llamando a su hermano a unirse al juego, quien le entregó a su abuelo una mochila llena de libros de estudio para aprovechar el día de campo que harían. Inmediatamente dejó aquella responsabilidad salió tras su hermano.

- ¡Tengan cuidado por favor Gohan! – dijo ChiChi en voz alta mientras los dos Son corrían a toda velocidad perdiéndose de vista.

- ¡Hermano! Mamá me dijo hace unos días que papá te dejo una esfera del dragón – Goten habló sonriendo mientras pasaban unos juncos, Gohan recordó que su madre le había contado lo sucedido sin saber aún que hacer, entonces se sintió algo nervioso, él tampoco sabía bien que decirle era solo un joven de 15 años y hablar de su padre algunas veces se le hacía incómodo.

- Es la esfera de cuatro estrellas – dijo buscando salida al tema

- Es cierto la miré mucho, y está muy bonita y… oye – Goten dio un salto quedado sobre una roca en medio de un rio colindante, el pequeño mantenía magistralmente el equilibrio mirando a su hermano con ojos bien abiertos – ¿así que es verdad ese cuento que me dijiste del dragón?

- Claro que sí – Gohan saltó cerca suyo volando al instante y sintiendo alivio de que el tema fuese en esa dirección.

- ¡Genial, Cuando vea a Trunks le contaré sobre Shen Long!

- Jajajajaja quizá hasta lo sabe, ya vámonos que mamá nos espera, ven aquí - le tomó en sus brazos montándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo, Goten sonrió aferrándose a su cuello sentándose en su antebrazo al momento que volaban. Le gustaba viajar en la kinton pero más aún en los brazos de su hermano pues le daba una sensación de seguridad y alegría intensa, pero esa alegría despertó una duda que nunca antes había tenido.

- Gohan, la Kinton es mí ¿verdad? Porque tú también la usas… entonces ¿no es mía?– Gohan sonrió y su mente trabajó a prisa, era inteligente, demasiado para un chico de su edad pero aquello le favorecía y en esta ocasión le ayudaba, aquella era la respuesta que necesitaba sobre lo conversado con su madre.

- Yo la uso, pero era de papá… Él te la dejó a ti Goten – Gohan no sintió pena de crearle ese recuerdo, no sintió que fuese una mentira pues realmente Goku hubiera querido que fuera para Goten.

- ¡Qué!- gritó emocionado – ¡Mi papá me dejo la nube! - sus ojos brillaron emocionados. No había pensado que algo que le dejase su padre le haría tan feliz pero así era. Se aferró a Gohan dándole un abrazo de alegría y cerró sus ojos intentando imaginar a su padre regalándole la Kinton, apretó más sus ojos intentando crear en su mente aquella imagen pero no lograba visualizarlo ¿cómo habría sido? ChiChi le dijo una vez que era igual a él y había visto una que otra fotografía que reafirmaba el hecho de que su cabello era igual en ambos, sin embargo su carácter no lo podía imaginar, ¿habría sido amable y divertido como su hermano? O más bien habría sido serio como el Sr. Piccolo, o quizá era como su tío Krillin, él lo consideraba un tío más que un amigo, bueno lo era también, pero aquella clasificación de tío le quedaba mejor a pesar de nunca habérselo dicho.

Krillin le agradaba, cuando iba a su casa siempre llevaba a Marron y los tres jugaban largas horas hasta que el guerrero ponía sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzaba a platicar con su madre, su abuelo o Gohan. Él y Marron siempre jugaban extensamente aquello le agradaba, la niña a pesar de ser muy pequeña y no hablar nada, reía y disfrutaba de sus juegos cosa que era mejor cuando estaban con Trunks ya que los dos cuidaban de ella actuando como sus hermanos mayores. Esperaba su padre fuese como Krillin amable y tranquilo, más no podía vislumbrarlo. Aquello, pese a todo, no le angustiaba tenía a Gohan, su hermano. Goten sonrió aferrándose a su hermano al momento que aterrizaban, apenas tocó el suelo corrió donde ChiChi con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mi papá me dejo la Kinton! – ChiChi sonrió mirando a Gohan quien le guiñó un ojo

- Que bueno que Gohan te lo contó.

- Así es mamá y cuando veníamos se me ocurrió una idea muy buena ¿vamos a ver a Trunks? Por favooor ¿sí?.

- Pero que cosas dices Goten, recién comenzaremos nuestro día de campo y ya te quieres ir a otro lugar- ChiChi le entregó un sándwich de los que traía, mientras Gohan saludaba a su abuelo y se sentaba.

- Pero mamáaaa – dijo Goten haciendo un puchero mientras se tiraba de estómago sobre una manta en el césped y mordía el sándwich.

- Mañana pasaremos a ver a Bulma, pero hoy estamos en un día familiar.

- ¿Mañana?... ¡Sí, vivaaaaa!- el pequeño dio un salto quedando sentado mientras terminaba su merienda y se hacía con un poco de jugo – Oye mamá y podemos ver a Marron también, así jugamos los tres y… – en ese instante vio que Gohan alzaba la mirada y se ponía de pie al momento que saludaba.

- Hola Sr. Piccolo que bueno verlo – habló emocionado.

- Hola Gohan

- Sheñor Piccolosh Hoolaaash – dijo Goten con la boca llena de manera alegre salpicando trocitos de pan.

- No hables así – ChiChi le corrigió limpiando su boca mientras volteaba a ver al que se acercaba – Hola Piccolo – dijo en un tono amable pero algo duro.

- Hola

- ¿Qué tal si te quedas con nosotros? – invitó Ox Satán afable

- No, gracias solo vengo a saludar a Gohan.

Goten les vio alejarse un poco y volar, en ese momento comía unas brochetas que se le hacían insuficientes para su apetito. Miraba a su hermano y a Piccolo conversar e incluso reír, algún día él sabía que volaría como su hermano y seria parte de aquellas conversaciones de padre e hijo. Sabía instintivamente que para Gohan, aquel namekusei era como su padre pues le respetaba, admiraba y quería, tenía sentimientos que se expresaban a un padre y que Goten también albergaba pero hacia su hermano. De alguna manera era Gohan su modelo de padre. El pequeño sonrió frente a su lógica pues él no solía pensar tanto aquellas cosas, les quedó admirando mientras terminaba de comer, finalmente Gohan se despidió y aterrizó para disfrutar con la familia.

- Hermanoo yo quiero ser igualito a ti cuando sea más grande – habló emocionado al verlo aterrizar, Gohan rió junto con su madre y su abuelo antes de acariciar su cabeza y unirse al picnic, miró el brillo en los ojos de su hermano y le regaló una sonrisa firme.

El día de campo continuó entre risas y paz, la tierra vivía en paz.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap. 2 : Cinco años, Invierno_

Goten y Trunks se perseguían y luchaban jugando, mientras en el interior de Capsule Corp. sus madres conversaban amenamente protegidas del frío del invierno. Por ser invierno los niños estaban abrigadísimos para su incomodidad y la de sus juegos de luchas puesto que, cuando el pelinegro dio un salto para esquivar una certera patada de su amigo, a este se le enredó el pie en su bufanda provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo enredados.

- ¡Argg Trunks me ahorcas! - Goten tosió con el rostro enrojecido lanzando rabias hacia Trunks quien "le ayudaba" a respirar tirando de la bufanda con su pie enredado para quitarla logrando solamente ahorcarle más.

- ¡Pero no te muevas tanto! – dijo dándole un golpe brusco en la cabeza con el puño para hacer que se quedara quieto, este hizo una mueca tocando su cabeza logrando en ese instante quitarse la bufanda.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – reprochó el pequeño sentándose en el suelo tocando ahora su cuello dolorido.

- ¡Qué!, pero si tú tienes la culpa, te dije que te quitaras esa cosa para jugar.

- Es que antes de jugar tenía frío – hizo un puchero - y después mi mamá se hubiera enfadado de verme sin abrigo.

- Eso ya no importa – Trunks se dejó caer frente a su amigo lanzando la bufanda al suelo nevado al momento que se quitaba un grueso chaleco que traía.

- ¿Trunks, que te sucedió? – Goten exclamó preocupado al ver un horrible moretón en su antebrazo.

- No es nada, me lo hice entrenando con mi papá, algunas veces me descuido y bueno esta vez me golpeó algo duro – sonrió - ¡Pero no le vayas a decir a mamá!

- Claro que no, aunque te debe doler – dijo tocando con su índice el sitio.

- Un poco, pero no le digas nada que después no me dejará entrenar con él, y aunque sea algo rudo me agrada entrenar con mi papá. Hubo una ocasión…

Goten le sonrió y guardó silencio mientras su amigo le contaba aquella experiencia de entrenamiento, su amigo tenía mucha suerte al tener un padre y en más de alguna ocasión se lo había dicho recibiendo por respuesta que él tenía un hermano. Trunks quería un hermano y él quería un padre, pero Goten entendía la diferencia de aquellos deseos cruzados. Trunks quería un hermano pues decía sentirse solo a veces en cambio Goten quería un padre pues sentía su soledad siempre.

Tan solo hace un año había descubierto en su corazón que Gohan era más que solo un hermano y le agradecía internamente aquello, sin embargo al conversar con su amigo sentía el hecho de no tener un padre. Era un sentir que lentamente le comenzaba a incomodar, algunas veces tras las historias de Trunks imaginaba como sería entrenar con su padre, seguramente tendría que ser en secreto pues su madre diría que eran unos rebeldes y aunque ella le entrenase de vez en cuando entendía con claridad que ese entrenamiento era diferente del entrenamiento que pudiese tener con su padre o Gohan. Sin embargo Goten a pesar de que muchas veces admiraba a Vegeta por su gran fuerza y las historias de Trunks, el príncipe saiyajin no era el tipo de padre que quisiera, sabía bien que quería mimos y cariños como los que le daba su madre, su hermano o su abuelo y al hablar con Trunks tenía claro que Vegeta era todo menos un padre que demostrase afecto de manera muy fácil.

Ese día en especial Vegeta apareció buscando a Trunks interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y la historia de su amigo. Traía cara de disgusto, como era costumbre, y les dio una mirada asesina antes de dirigirse a Trunks.

- Tu madre te ha estado llamando como una loca, ¿acaso estas sordo?

- Lo siento papá, vamos Goten – dijo Trunks poniéndose en pie para entrar a toda prisa a Capsule Corp. poniéndose el grueso abrigo mientras caminaba.

- Se te debe estar pegando lo idiota del hijo de Kakaroto – dijo el príncipe con enfadado al verlo correr a prisa tras su amigo. Goten miró de soslayo a Vegeta quedarse de pie tras ellos, de brazos cruzados y mirada seria.

_Kakaroto…_ muchas otras veces le había oído decir ese nombre de aquella manera tan familiar y a la vez llena de ira, la había oído muchísimas veces pero una era la que más recordaba, y había sido la primera vez que conoció al Príncipe.

_- Kakaroto –_ susurró al verlo por primera vez luego de que él le saludara con cortesía, Bulma le corrigió

- Se llama Goten- y entonces se fue sin decir palabras, Goten luego fue con Gohan y Trunks a la habitación de este, allí le había preguntado a su hermano que era Kakaroto y había sabido que era el nombre saiyajin de su padre. Pero no solo había descubierto eso, si no también, lo que provocaba su parecido frente al padre de Trunks, generaba un sinfín de frases referente a este; _"Eres estúpido como Kakaroto", "Eres igual a Kakaroto","Tenías que ser hijo del idiota kakaroto", "Maldito Kakaroto venir a dejar un hijo tan débil" "Lo parecido a Kakaroto te hace tan inútil" _

Eso a Goten más que molestarle le daba referencias de como era su padre y si Vegeta le había conocido y sus palabras eran confiables, Kakaroto, es decir su padre Goku, era un idiota, un estúpido y un debilucho… bueno aquellas referencias se contradecían a lo que decían en su hogar pero quizá algo de razón tendrían, pensaba el niño pelinegro.

Los dos chiquillos entraron corriendo a Capsule Corp para seguir con sus juegos adentro, un par de horas después Goten se aferraba de la mano de ChiChi quien se despedía de Bulma para ir a casa, su abuelo había ido por ellos en un nuevo auto que tenían. Goten se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban hacia la montaña Paoz antes de acostarse sobre el regazo de su madre.

Las nubes se repetían en el cielo a medida que transcurría el camino, su regazo era cálido y seguro y para un niño de cinco años aquello era lo más reconfortante. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo un calorcito cubrir su cuerpo mientras se dejó vencer por el sueño, cuando abrió los ojos vio una silueta masculina que le tenía en brazos. Su corazón latió con fuerza, aquel hombre era...

- ¿Papá? – musitó medio dormido aferrándose a su ropa.

- Goten ya es tarde, debes dormir.

- Papá… ¿eres tú? – vio su rostro nubloso mientras le sonreía, su sonrisa era la que había visto en las fotografías, igual de jovial y viva, pero algo había distinto le escuchó una vez más prestando atención mientras refregaba sus ojos, entonces notó que su voz era distinta y que a pesar de tener un rostro similar al de las fotografías era otra persona mucho más joven.

- Hermano, soy Gohan, te quedaste dormido cuando venías con mamá ya veo que no te diste cuenta cuando los encontré a medio camino – sonrió y su hermano respondió de la misma manera, ahora le reconocía, en ese momento estaba siendo recostado en su futón cuando se percató de ello. Por eso su voz era demasiada joven, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por su infantil ilusión.

- ¿Hermano te quedaras aquí un poco más?

- Claro Goten siempre me quedo a ver que te duermas, y ya que es tarde aprovecha el sueño que traes.

- Sí Gohan – el pequeño se acurrucó viendo el rostro sonriente de su hermano perderse entre sus sueños, era joven, muy joven para ser su padre pero era un gran hermano. Se sonrió de verlo a su lado mientras se cambiaba las ropas _– ¿papá?-_ musitó entre sueños.

Su hermano le miró deteniéndose al instante, le vio con sus ojos a medio camino del sueño, "seguro soñaba" pensó, y continuó poniéndose sus calcetines. Acomodó su sudadera y se puso de pie.

– _Papá quédate un poquito _– susurró al verlo de espaldas. Gohan se afligió pero volteó para regalarle una sonrisa, sabía que debía estar entre sueños y realidad, Goten miró aquel rostro juvenil entre las sombras de la habitación, era tan parecido al de la fotografía.

- No me iré a ninguna parte – se enterneció frente a su pequeño hermano y se sentó a su lado, en su garganta sintió un nudo anidarse al instante y acarició su cabello. Le quedó mirando con una mezcla de angustia y añoranza y le cubrió - Buenas noches Goten, no te preocupes que me quedaré aquí – sonrió con angustia a su hermanito que le sonreía diciendo entre balbuceos un gracias quedándose profundamente dormido.

Para Gohan ayudar en la crianza de su hermano no había sido una opción a tomar, había sido y era un deber que él tenía con gusto. Pero a pesar de dar todo de si siempre le preocupaba la falta que le hacía a su hermano el no tener a su padre, y claro también la falta que siempre le había hecho a él, a su madre y a todos. Goku era un vacío que se sentía en los pasillos de la casa, en el jardín, en el almuerzo, en las preguntas que cada cierto tiempo nacían de Goten. El adolescente sintió su rostro entristecer, todos los días en un punto que no esperaba eran tristes, pero él haría que no fuera así para Goten. Terminó de arroparle y salió del cuarto.

El día siguiente fue algo movido en la casa de los Son ya que era el cumpleaños Nº 16 de Gohan, el joven había interrumpido sus estudios de la tarde por ser una ocasión especial y ChiChi no se veía disgustada por aquello, los invitados fueron Bulma y Trunks, y los habitantes de Kame House. Como solía ocurrir muy rara vez Dieciocho había asistido, la androide a diferencia de Krillin rehusaba el ir a la montaña Paoz y con razones, no era antipatía, solo que sabía y se sentía fuera de lugar. Pero ella no era la única excepción de ese día, Dende había aparecido como una grata sorpresa para el joven cumpleañero acompañado de Piccolo. Es tarde había borrado los tristes momentos de la noche anterior y luego del esperado canto de cumpleaños Gohan abrió sus regalos.

- ¡Muchas gracias Mamá, es justo el libro de neurociencia que quería! – dijo realmente emocionado.

- No hay de que mi Gohan.

- Este es de mi abuelito… emm… ¡Gracias abuelo, que hermosa chaqueta! Y este es de… ¡Bulma! Un libro de científicos y maquinarias de los siglos, genial, vienen con CD y tomos especiales - Gohan sonreía encandilado mientras continuaba viendo los regalos de Krilin, y Dende. Tan solo faltaba un obsequio, el de su hermano Goten.

- Ten Gohan – dijo entregándole un extraño paquete circular envuelto con mucho papel y cinta – yo mismo lo envolví – sonrió

- ¿Qué será? déjame verlo – este lo abrió con cuidado llevándose una sorpresa por lo que veía dentro, pero no fue el único sorprendido, venía una esfera del dragón. Todos miraron sorprendidos al pequeño.

- ¡Goten de donde sacaste esto! – gritó su madre al instante

- Yo lo encontré en… en… en… - miró a Trunks quien le hacía señas con los ojos – en… en… en casa de Trunks – el pelilia se encogió de hombros y una gota resbaló por su rostro.

- ¡Trunks, no me digas que me sacaste el radar sin permiso! – el chico abrió los ojos de par en par hundiéndose más en sus hombros.

- ¡Goten no debes andar buscándote problemas!

- Mamá jajaja no importa – Gohan añadió - ¿Por qué me regalas esto Goten?

- Papá te dio la esfera de 4 estrellas y por eso yo te regalo la de 7, yo quería otra pero fue la que encontramos más cerca con Trunks, ¿verdad Trunks? – el pequeño miró a su amigo quien le mató con los ojos, solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de su error al decir tanto.

- JAJAJAJA Gracias, pero no te metas en más problemas

- ¡Trunks, Goten!- Se escuchó decir a Bulma y ChiChi, quienes tras sonsacarle la verdad a sus hijos aquella tarde todo se volvió más ameno. Los grupos de conversación se establecieron casi instintivamente, Gohan, Dende y Krillin conversaban como nunca riendo a carcajadas desde los sillones siendo observados de pie por Picolo quien sonreía a su conversación, Dieciocho había accedido a hablar con las muchachas al sentarse junto a ellas en la mesa, Roshi y Uulong se habían pegado al televisor para ver sus "telenovelas". Mientras tanto Goten y Trunks ya habían salido a correr por el jardín dándose patadas y jugando a la batalla. Marron quien estaba con Krillin les vio salir y fue tras ellos, la pequeña caminó lentamente hacia el exterior, una vez fuera les miró luchar y se sentó en el piso tocando la nieve con curiosidad.

- ¡Hermano! Ven a jugar con nosotros – Grito Goten repentinamente

- ¡En seguida voy!- se escuchó del interior

- Te envidio Goten – Trunks puso las manos en los bolsillos mirando a Marron hacer una bolita de nieve frente a ellos – tú tienes un hermano que es genial y está aquí siempre.

- Jejeje, gracias – el rascó su nuca – es cierto Gohan es genial pero aun así sería bonito tener un papá como tú.

- No lo creas… mira ahí viene y está con Dende ¿Qué tal si – sonrió malicioso - les lanzamos bolas de nieve?

- Sii jajaja – los niños comenzaron a armas las bolitas a una velocidad impresionantes comenzando una guerra pacífica en la que incluso Marron apoyaba. Goten disfrutaba realmente tener a su hermano y quizá Trunks tenía razón y tener un padre no era tan genial. Sinceramente nunca había meditado el hecho de que aquello no fuera a ser bueno, pero si lo analizaba en realidad podría tener su lado amargo, en ese sentido era mejor tener a Gohan y de todas maneras aún quería ser como su hermano, la imagen de Gohan para él era incambiable aunque tuviese en algún momento un padre.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Primero Muchas gracias a quienes siguen mi fic y me han dejado algún mensaje **mire2006, Prl16, Essentia, angigi.01, eXequiel9**9. Me dan ánimos para seguir publicando y realmente les agradezco que les haya gustado.

Desde ya pido me disculpen si he demorado en subir el capítulo, la universidad me consume jajaja pero ya me he puesto al día y espero poder seguir publicando un poco más seguido.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

_Cap 3. : Seis años, Otoño_

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras su madre le peinaba, ir a la capital era símbolo de tener que arreglarse demasiado y si bien la ropa que su madre le ponía le gustaba, no le gustaba el lento proceso de embellecimiento. Traía unos pantaloncillos cortos de un sobrio color crema y una camiseta azul que se adornaba con los suspensores amarillos que traía, tenía unos zapatos negros con calcetines amarillos que combinaban. Su madre le terminó de cepillar y sonrió apoyando sus manos en sus hombros haciéndole voltear para verse en el tocador.

- Quedaste perfecto mi Goten.

- Pero mamá, si estoy igual – dijo al ver su cabello como siempre, cuando en el reflejo vio a Gohan con una ropa menos estrafalaria que él, una camisa regalada por Krillin el año anterior (con piñas y palmeras) y unos pantalones cortos. ChiChi traía un traje formal azul con camisa blanca que "gracias a Dios" aún no pasaba de moda. Ella sonrió a sus hijos, tan solo faltaba su padre. Una vez listo el afable hombre fueron todos a la Capital del Oeste.

La capital era enorme pocas veces iban a ese lugar en familia, si bien para su madre y su abuelo pasear por la capital no era cosa de siempre para él y Gohan era diferente, durante sus visitas a Capsule Corp. más de alguna vez habían salido a la ciudad con Bulma o solos los tres, Gohan ya era grande para cuidar de ellos y llevarlos de vez en cuando al parque de diversiones. Por lo que el pequeño Son se sentía más familiarizado con el lugar, aunque no le gustaba la falta de dinosaurios y vegetación.

La familia caminó mirando el centro urbano, disfrutando del paseo, Goten pidió helados, Gohan libros pero lo principal del viaje era ropa. Gohan era ya un adolescente de diecisiete años y en el último año había crecido rápidamente, sus ropas le quedaban cortas de piernas o brazos y que decir de sus zapatos o ropa interior. Gohan había crecido de golpe sorprendiéndose hasta él mismo, Goten en cambio esperaba crecer en algún momento incluso era más bajito que Trunks, le molestaba ser un enano ¿y si su padre era un enano? quizá las fotos no eran realmente lo que mostraban.

Entraron a una tienda departamental del centro e iniciaron las compras, entraron a una tienda de vestuario y entre los trajes para Gohan y las vestimentas que iban y venían entre su madre y su abuelo Goten se quedó mirando un maniquí.

- Que feo – se dijo para sí, cuando miró a su lado buscando la mano de su madre ¿Dónde estaba? Comenzó a caminar en su búsqueda, habían sido solo pocos segundos mirando la figura pero ella no estaba, Goten caminó saliendo del local. Ensimismada en el vestuario su madre no notaba su ausencia, estaba dedicada a Gohan y segura de que Goten estaba con su padre, detrás de ellos, sosteniendo la montaña de ropa que debía probarse el pelinegro.

Goten caminó tranquilo mirando a su alrededor, repentinamente se distrajo al ver un globo con forma de conejo

- Ajajajaja que bonito – casi gritó cerca de una niña que lo sostenía

- Es mío – dijo con antipatía – me lo regaló mi papá, pídele uno al tuyo – ella hizo un gesto y le mostró la lengua.

- Pero yo no tengo papá – musitó antes de verla partir, el hombre que la llevaba era tan alto como su abuelo, Goten hizo un puchero y se sentó en un macetero de concreto cuadrado, que tenía unas mustias plantas. Ahí se quedó mirando sus pies, pensando en el globo que le hubiera dado su padre de estar ahí, que rabia tenía, era culpa de su padre no tener ese globo. Pero ya se las vería su padre y esa niña, le pediría uno a su hermano y él le daría muchos globos. Se sonrió.

- Hola pequeño – escuchó decir, miró a quien le hablaba, una hermosa joven de cabello anaranjado y liso le sonrió, traía minifalda azul y camisa escotada. - ¿Estás perdido? ¿Buscas a tu papá? – preguntó aferrándose a su negro bolso

- Hola – hizo una mueca – No lo busco porque no tengo – dijo enfadado - pero busco a Gohan ¿has visto a Gohan? – preguntó esperanzado.

- ¿eh, Gohan? – La chica quedó un poco perpleja frente a la respuesta del niño, dio una sonrisa nerviosa y miró a los lados antes de mirarle nuevamente – me dices que no tienes papá, ¿verdad? – ella se puso encuclillas frente a él

- No, y por su culpa no tengo globos – dijo con enfado, la chica sonrió

- Pero debes tener una mamá. Qué tal si vienes conmigo, te compro un globo y buscamos a Gohan y a tu mamá.

- ¿Me comprarás un globo? No, que eso lo hacen los papás.

- Jajajaja pero que niño tan encantador ven conmigo - Goten le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar - y dime ¿cómo es Gohan?

- Es alto como ud. Señorita y tiene el pelo negro y corto, porque mi mamá se lo cortó, y es muy bueno conmigo, me ayuda a estudiar, me cuida, me lleva a las montañas, vamos a pescar – Goten le sonrió – juy hacemos muchas cosas – dijo rascando su cabeza, en realidad eran demasiadas y todas venían como rayos a sus recuerdos, la chica le habló pero Goten le ignoró. Pensaba en todas las cosas que hacía su hermano por él ¿Por qué las hacía? Si quería podía evitar tener que mimarlo y ayudarlo en todo. Frunció el ceño, algo extraño había en ello ¿o no? se confundió. Trunks no tenía hermanos para comparar, a Marron no la veía hace mucho y sabía que tampoco tenía hermanos, entonces ¿esas eran cosas que hacían los hermanos o no?

- Creo que vi a Gohan – dijo Goten con una sonrisa al alzar la vista y ver la tienda de vestuario donde estaba su familia, sonrió soltándose de la mano de la chica - Eres muy buena buscando ¡Gracias! – Agitó su mano mientras corría al interior, entonces se detuvo en la puerta y volvió hacia ella – oye ¿tú tienes hermanos?

- ¿yo?, sí tengo una hermanita menor, es algo mayor a ti pero es un fastidio, vieras como me cansa – Goten le miró en silencio – bueno niño mejor vete donde tu familia – este asintió y llegó donde su abuelo que sostenía toneladas de ropa.

Las compras se extendieron hasta la hora de comer y aprovechando el lugar, fueron al patio de comidas. Generalmente en esas situaciones Goten se veía animado de comer chatarra, pero ahora no. La verdad estaba confundido ¿y si era un fastidio para Gohan? Miró a su hermano preocupado ¿acaso le cansaba? Quizá su padre se había cansado y por eso estaba muerto y no era una teoría muy torpe, en una ocasión había escuchado a alguien decir erróneamente que su padre descansaba en paz.

ChiChi notó la tristeza de su hijo y le animo a pedir lo que quisiera, incluso esos inútiles pack de comida con juguetes que en sus manos duraban menos que un suspiro, pero nada. Ella le tomó en brazos, miró a Gohan y a su padre.

- Iremos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos, luego nos alcanzan.

- Sí mamá – Gohan habló con la mirada al ver a su hermano, su madre le respondió ella averiguaría que tenía. Una vez tuvieron asiento comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Goten que tienes, te sientes mal, quieres ir a casa? – él negó

- Mamá, ¿papá estaba cansando? – ella le miró confundida – si Gohan se cansa ¿también se irá a descansar en paz? – ChiChi no pudo contener la risa al oírle decir aquello y acarició el cabello de su sorprendido hijo

- Tú hermano nunca se cansara de ti mi amor, y sobre descansar en paz, jajaja ven que te explicaré – ella le sentó en su regazo, Goten puso atención a lo que decía, cada palabra, cada explicación de esas palabras y cada significado que le llenaba de nuevas respuestas y nuevas preguntas.

Luego de las compras y la comida fueron a un parque cercano a disfrutar del césped, los árboles y los juegos temáticos que entregaba el lugar. El parque de juegos era un lugar tranquilo y familiar teñido de hermosos tonos café que entregaban las hojas secas de los árboles otoñales. La familia Son se dejó caer en el pasto cerca de los juegos infantiles, todos menos Goten quien corrió a prisa hacia los juegos plásticos, ahí había otros niños y alguno que otro padre y madre atentos. Mientras el pequeño corría a prisa pisando las hojas dio con un padre y su hijo, él saludo al niño con una sonrisa y se detuvo a su lado mientras era abrigado por el hombre.

- Hola soy Goten.

- Hola – dijo entre una bufanda que le cubría el cuello – soy Kotaro… atsh papá ya déjame – dijo entre el saludo quitándose la bufanda que este le arreglaba. Goten le miró sin decir nada, mientras el niño discutía con su padre por su bufanda. La escena se le hacía algo confusa, no por la pequeña discusión en sí, sino por el padre de ese niño que era pocos años mayor a Gohan o eso pensaba.

Era un hombre muy joven que vestía de pantalones de tela, chaleco de lana y bufanda, incluso se veía jovial y hasta ese entonces había pensado que los padres eran del tipo Vegeta o Krillin, nada jóvenes, entonces ¿Gohan podía ser como su padre realmente? Ya se lo había planteado solo sabía que podía ser su hermano por lo joven que era, pero ahora quizá la imagen que tenía de él como hermano y su anhelo de ser como él eran más concretos, porque si un padre podía ser joven y un hermano podría ser como un padre ¿Qué cosa podía ser mejor? Goten se sonrió breves segundos ¿Qué cosa sería mejor? Pues sería mejor tener un padre, su sonrisa se esfumó por la rápida respuesta de su mente.

- Vamos a jugar Goten.

- Ajá – sonrió siguiendo a Kotaro. Los chicos se persiguieron por toboganes, columpios y resbalines, Goten quería luchar pero el niño, no mayor a él, le tenía más aprecio a los juegos y aquello lo entendía ya que a pesar de ser un niño ahora conocía su extremada fuerza y su sangre saiyajin que le impulsaban a pelear más que jugar con el mobiliario. Mientras se balanceaban en unos tubos aferrados con sus manos y dejando su cuerpo al aire el pelinegro consultó – oye ¿cómo es tu papá? – aquella pregunta había sido recurrente en el mundo de Goten, desde que conoció a Trunks, Marron, Piccolo y a todos les preguntaba lo mismo, no de manera intencionada solo con mucha curiosidad de saber cómo era aquello y recopilar información. Su explicación fue interesante, el padre de Kotaro era uno de los múltiples trabajadores de la empresa Capsule y le veía tres veces a la semana por orden del juez, cuando estaba con él tenía lasaña los martes, los jueves de parque y los sábados de cine. Era divertido ya que jugaban, le contaba cuentos, le cuidaba mucho y le llevaba al colegio.

- ¿A qué colegio vas? – añadió Kotaro entre su relato

- Yo no voy, estudio en mi casa, es que vivo muy lejos y los colegios de la capital son para crear rebeldes.

- Que raro eres – una gota resbaló por la cara del niño - y ¿cómo es tu papa?

- No sé – dijo mientras se subían a las sillas giratorias – pero Gohan es como mi papá hace todo lo que el tuyo, menos trabajar, él estudia.

- ¿Y quién es Gohan?

- Es mi hermano - sus palabras salieron sin pensar demasiado pero una vez dichas les sintió peso. Era primera vez que sentía aquel pesar de decir que Gohan era su hermano, podía haber mentido a Kotaro quien no lo hubiese sabido, pero eso le hubiera vuelto un rebelde. No entendía por qué pero se sintió triste mientras daban un salto al piso y corrían hacia unas ruedas giratorias. El armazón de tubos de fierro daba espacio para 8 niños, quienes se subían y comenzaban a girar. Las vueltas y giros le distrajeron rápidamente de sus pensamientos, las risas de otros niños le contagiaron y luego de las vueltas él y Kotaro se reían en el pasto seco dando vueltas y más vueltas, volteando así el mundo. Una vez su cuerpo se detuvo dio un respiro, volteó su cara y pudo notar a su mamá, su abuelito y a Gohan todos conversaban con el padre de Kotaro, ahora que los veía juntos Gohan era mucho más joven y estaba bien, era su hermano y eso bastaba.

- ¿Y tu papá? – dijo Kotaro repentinamente

- Mi papito está en el cielo entrenando con Kaiosama y descansando en paz – sonrió, el niño le miro extrañado. Luego de eso corrieron por el pasto jugueteando a perseguirse hasta la hora de irse, Kotaro era un niño agradable pero Goten sabía que esos amigos del parque no duraban si no se iba siempre al parque, quería mucho a Trunks pero haber tenido otro amigo hubiera sido divertido, se despidió agitando su mano.

Gohan le tomó de la mano y ambos se fueron adelantando, Goten jugaba a balancearse de su mano y saltar. Ambos a pesar de la fuerza que tenían no dejaban notar al exterior lo que realmente involucraba ese juego de tira y afloja, fuerza saiyajin por ambas partes.

- Oye Gohan – dijo saltando - yo quiero ser igualito a ti cuando grande.

- Ya verás que cuando crezcas te pondrás igual a mí – habló mientras le levantaba para dar otro salto – oh quizás más parecido a papá… - pensó en voz alta

- No quiero – dejó sus saltos y le apretó la mano – no quiero ser como mi papá. Quiero ser igualito a ti Gohan.

- Pero papá es muy fuerte y…

- ¡No! – esté le soltó bruscamente – ¡yo quiero ser como tú Gohan, no quiero ser como mi papá! – gritó deteniéndose de golpe, su grito fue escuchado por su madre y su abuelo quienes venían tras ellos.

- ¿Goten que dices? – ChiChi se le acercó un poco y miró a Gohan – ¿qué sucede?

Goten frunció el ceño mirando a su madre, a su abuelo y a su hermano pasando de uno a otro ¿tan malo era querer ser Gohan? Si él era perfecto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Acaso no lo era? Comenzó a llorar, Gohan más próximo a él se agacho frente suyo y le dio una sonrisa algo afligido a sus palabras. Se sentía alagado pero no estaba del todo bien aquello y lo sabía.

- No llores Goten – le sonrió

- Pero yo quiero ser como tú, porque tú… eres bue… bueno – dijo entre respingos, su madre le miró con ojos brillosos, ahora ella quería llorar, mientras su hijo menor continuaba entre sollozos derramando gruesas lágrimas – y me cuidas siempre, y ... y... y juegas conmigo, y… y me cuentas cuentos y… y me puedes regalar globos y… y… ¿tan malo es querer ser como tú?... yo… yo… ¡Yo no quiero ser como mi papá él es malooooo! – estalló nuevamente en un llanto estridente que logró llamar la atención de unos transeúntes.

- Te lo agradezco mucho hermanito – el mayor le abrazó pasando por sobre su llanto feroz. Goten se quedó llorando mientras Gohan le levantaba en brazos y volteaba a ver a su madre, con lágrimas por salir, y a su abuelo que preocupado sacaba una cápsula para hacer aparecer un aeronave – Goten escúchame y mírame – dijo seriamente el adolescente viendo como su hermanito levantaba la mirada – Papá no es malo, nunca lo fue, él era un gran hombre, cariñoso y sobre todo muy fuerte. Te agradezco querer ser como yo, pero no es malo querer ser como papá yo siempre lo quise y el que no esté aquí con nosotros no significa que no se preocupe.

- Pero está muerto – dijo con enfado – los muertos no se preocupan.

- Pero papá esta consciente en el otro mundo, no es un alma como las demás y estoy seguro de que se preocupa por ti, por mí, y por mamá aunque no pueda demostrarlo. No solo eso estoy seguro de que si estuviera aquí te cuidaría tanto como yo – Su hermano le sonrió, Goten dio un respingo ahora con lágrimas silenciosas y se aferró a su pecho

- Pero igual quiero ser como tú – dijo en tono de puchero

- Me alegro mucho Goten, gracias hermanito – Gohan se sintió más aliviado y le acarició la espalda - Pero para eso debes estudiar más – rió haciendo que el menor diera una pequeña sonrisa, Gohan sabía que no le gustaban mucho los estudios.

- Gracias Gohan siempre eres bueno conmigo.

- Soy tu hermano, siempre seré bueno contigo – el pelinegro le llevó hasta ChiChi quien abrazó a su hijo reglándole una sonrisa confortante y luego tomó en sus brazos a Goten quien ahora chupaba su pulgar.

El niño miró con ojos enrojecidos a su hermano ahora le admiraba más aún y claro ya no se sentía tan mal sobre Goku. Le miró, luego a su madre y a su abuelo, su familia ahí reunida le sonreía como siempre. Apoyándolo, queriéndolo, mimándolo, y sobre todo dándole todo lo que su padre seguramente le daría de estar allí, Goten cerró sus ojos, por primera vez pudo imaginar el rostro de Goku sonriendo fresco y despreocupado.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores y lectoras agradezco su paciencia con mi fic intente subirlo antes pero no pude por cosas de tiempo, pc, internet y trabajos universitarios. Estar en último año me tiene algo atareada y es como si los profesores no notaran que sus clases no son únicas! Jum! Aviso que quizá el siguiente capítulo también demore algunos días en subirlo (le quiero realizar unas correcciones) aunque sé que son capítulos cortos siempre me ha gustado eso, creo que hace mas liviana la lectura de contenido algo pesado (?) bueno, es algo que pienso quizá no sea así, en fi que le dejo un saludo especial a **Mire2006** (espero estés mejor) y gracias a todos quienes se dan un tiempo para leer lo que escribo, regalarme un rw y de tenerme entre sus fav.

Sin más (y esperando no aburrir con tanto prefacio ) a leer n,n!

* * *

_Cap. 4: Siete años, Verano_

Las tazas de café helado reposaban medio vacías sobre la mesita de plástico del patio trasero de Capsule Corp, Bulma y ChiChi conversaban sobre lo que traería el nuevo año mientras observaban jugar a Gohan, Goten y Trunks en la piscina cercana. La llegada de un nuevo año traía muchos cambios y uno de ellos, el más importante para la familia Son era que Gohan asistiría a una preparatoria en la ciudad.

- Estoy realmente nerviosa, creo fielmente en las capacidades de mi Gohan, pero la preparatoria al que postulamos tiene muy alto rendimiento.

- Ya verás que Gohan quedará, él es un muchacho inteligente.

- Lo sé Bulma, pero me da un poco de miedo que tenga que ir a la capital, aunque admito que me alegra que vaya a una preparatoria con más chicos.

- Es cierto, Gohan ya es un adolescente y debe conocer chicas

- ¡Qué! No lo había pensado, conocerá a esas chicas de la capital, que terrible.

- Vamos no exageres jajajajaja – ella le dio una golpe suave en el hombro y ella se soltó un poco acompañándola al reír para luego mirar con nostalgia a sus hijos.

- Tan solo ayer eran un pequeño - suspiró

Tan solo dos días después de aquella amena tarde en casa de Bulma los resultados habían llegado a la familia en la montaña Paoz siendo excelentes, Gohan estudiaría en la capital sur-este, la Ciudad Satán. Era un sueño logrado para ChiChi y claramente para el pelinegro madre e hijo se abrazaron al recibir las buenas noticias, Goten se unió a la alegría dando un salto entusiasta para abrazarlos.

Esa noche prepararon carne asada en el jardín, la improvisada celebración les trajo una alegría que hace mucho no sentían debido a la regularidad de los días pero el logro de Gohan era un sueño que había que celebrar. Aquello Goten lo sabía y entendía a la perfección, el sueño de su hermano se concretaba. Conocía la ardua preparación llevada por este para rendir los exámenes de admisión y pasar todas las entrevistas con honores y veía el fruto de su esfuerzo en Orange Star School su nuevo lugar de estudios, una prestigiosa preparatoria con los más altos estándares en su haber. Era el lugar perfecto para que se especializara en investigación y pudiera tomar desde allí, una carrera a futuro con las mejores recomendaciones.

Goten tomó un pedazo de pan esperando por la comida y mirando a su madre conversar por teléfono con su abuelo, este venía en camino para celebrar en familia y traía un gran jabalí con él para acompañar, miró a Gohan preparar el fuego con su poder y se le acercó con curiosidad.

- No sabía que podíamos hacer eso con el ki

- Aprendí a prender fuego así y cocinar también cuando estaba con mi padre en la habitación del tiempo. Ese año fue genial – sonrió con nostalgia, Goten miró sus manos.

- ¿Me enseñas?

- Claro, mira es como un poder cualquiera pero te enfocas en un punto para que ese punto se sobrecaliente más que el resto – Goten sonrió apuntando un tronco que su hermano le señalaba, aprender con él era divertido sabía cosas interesantes sobre el Ki y el poder que no solo tenían que ver con batallar. Ese año en especial había aprendido más sobre el Ki. Gohan no entrenaba muy seguido pero cuando Piccolo iba a casa siempre tenían alguna lucha improvisada en una ocasión y cuando ChiChi no se encontraba Goten quiso unirse a la batalla.

Piccolo le miró y dio media sonrisa casi en forma de burla cuando este le dijo que también quería jugar con ellos, para él pelear era jugar siempre lo hacía con Trunks y cuando le explicó aquello al namekusei este lo meditó un poco.

- Dame un golpe en la palma – dijo mostrando su mano hacia él, Goten sonrió y le dio con todas sus fuerzas a lo que Piccolo sonrió – veo que tienes potencial, ¡Gohan, deberías entrenar a tu hermano! – gritó al cielo mientras este aterrizaba.

- Pero Sr. Piccolo me imagina entrenando a Goten, mi madre se pondría furiosa.

- Yo no soy un rebelde – intervino Goten a lo que Piccolo soltó una gran carcajada

- No te preocupes enano, yo te enseñaré algunas cosas – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Luego de esa ocasión cuando iba a casa de los Son y estaban solos los tres él le enseñaba una que otra cosa sobre el Ki que Goten agradecía internamente, la cercanía de Piccolo era algo que le alegraba, él sabía cosas que Gohan no por ser un joven y sus conocimientos le hacían sentir parte de algo.

La noche de celebración fue divertida juntos todos en familia, pero los días que vendrían serían algo más aburridos y dispersos para la familia. Gohan y ChiChi debían ir a Ciudad Satán a terminar los trámites de su matrícula y Goten se quedaba con su abuelo.

El pequeño les vio partir con tristeza ¿Por qué no podía ir? Él había jurado intentar no causar problemas, pero nada, no había conseguido ir con ellos. Dio un suspiro mirando a su abuelo con una mezcla de cariño y resignación, si bien era un buen hombre, amable, dulce y le trataba con mucho cariño era demasiado mayor y se cansaba al jugar con él prefiriendo siempre ir de paseo a caminar, antes que a correr. La conclusión para Goten estaba dicha aquel sería un día aburrido ¿Hubiera sido diferente de estar Goku allí? Se lo preguntó sin una respuesta concreta mientras caminaba donde su abuelo para comer algo de fruta y pasar la tarde. Aquellos dos días antes del inicio del año escolar se le harían largos y aburridos entre el cantar de las cigarras de verano.

* * *

La mañana fue agitada, el desayuno, el vestuario, los libros, todo en su lugar. ChiChi peinó nuevamente a Gohan quien se iba en la nube voladora cuando Goten le despidió con una sonrisa agitando su mano a su hermano que partió con alegría a su primera clase aquella mañana. Durante la mañana que transcurría el pelinegro jugó corriendo entre las sábanas que colgaban en el patio mientras su madre las colgaba, persiguió una mariposa hasta atraparla y dejarla ir, leyó unos cuentos con su abuelo en el jardín, subió un árbol siguiendo a una ardilla, volvió donde su abuelo, ordenó su habitación junto a su madre e incluso estudió un poco, sin embargo, y a pesar de todas esas actividades el tiempo no avanzaba y Gohan no llegaba.

- Mamá ¿Cuánto más tardará Gohan? – preguntó aburrido llevando un libro arrastras hacia su madre en la habitación contigua a la suya.

- Se paciente, Gohan ahora está camino a ser un gran investigador – dijo con ojos brillantes mientras planchaba unas ropas – mejor termina tu lectura.

- Mamá ¿a qué hora llegara?

- Más tarde Goten.

- Y ¿Cuándo es mas tarde? – se le aproximó mirándole fijamente planchar.

- A la hora de cenar.

- Y ¿Cuándo cenaremos?

- Más tarde Goten.

- Y ¿Cuándo es…

- Ya llegará – ella le dio una sonrisa, doblo las ropas y se las entregó – lleva esto a tu cuarto.

- Sí mamá…- hizo un puchero llevando las ropas limpias, estaba sumamente aburrido, sin Gohan en casa todo era aburrido. ¿Teniendo un padre seria así? pensó, seguramente su padre no iría a estudiar y se quedaría todo el día en casa para él… ¿oh no? Miró al techo pensando en los padres que conocía, eran dos principalmente, Krillin y Vegeta, del primero sabía que a veces no estaba en casa al parecer trabajaba esporádicamente y del segundo, sí que estaba en casa pero siempre entrenaba Trunks se lo había comentado, entrenaba arduamente y en ocasiones no se le veía en todo el día. De estar vivo ¿qué haría su padre?, ¿trabajar todo el día?, ¿trabajar esporádicamente? ¿O solo entrenar?

Dejó las ropas sobre un mueble y volvió a su libro, leer le haría matar el tiempo pero sus ojos pesaban, la lectura era divertida pero el día aburría y no acompañaba.

La cigarra que cantaba del exterior le invitaba al sueño, Goten se recostó entre su Futón y la de Gohan leyendo aquel libro de animales mientras sus ojos le vencían cerrándose lentamente. Dormir le sentó bien para pasar las horas, ya que al despertar no fue mucho lo que esperó para que Gohan llegara a casa.

Una vez en casa y en el almuerzo familiar Gohan les comentó sobre su día y sobre algo nuevo que tenía en su haber, desde ahora sería un súper héroe, El Gran Sayaman. A Goten le fascinó la idea y su madre la aceptó, era bueno que usara sus poderes para el bien y mejor si era en ese atuendo así nadie sabría quién era.

El siguiente día fue de aventuras para Gohan y aburrimiento para Goten pero este sabía que el tiempo pasaría más rápido de tomar una larga siesta y así fue hasta que llegó Gohan para contar todo su día a la familia durante la cena. Goten se sentía feliz pero le extrañaba en casa, estar solos él y su madre no era divertido, no como lo fue aquella noche lo que demostraba que con su hermano se pasaba mejor.

En la habitación a pesar de ser hora de dormir los dos hermano aún se mantenían despiertos, Gohan tenía un traje genial ¡era todo un héroe!, incluso se había hablado de él en las noticias Goten le miró con ojos brillosos, intentando copiar sus movimientos mientras este ensayaba frente al espejo.

- ¡El cielo me eligió, la tierra me eligió, la gente me eligió yo soy el elegido para derrotar el mal! ¿Acaso no reconocen este casco legendario?, Ud. lo conocen el guerrero invencible, el héroe más poderoso… Soy el Gran Sayaman.

- OHH hermanoo te ves fantástico – dijo imitándole alzando los brazos y haciendo poses cuando la puerta se abrió, ChiChi le preguntó si tenía lista su presentación no quería que se quedara dormido y que luego tuviera problemas en la mañana, el joven negó despreocupado de que eso pudiera suceder y se quedó ensayando un poco más junto a Goten.

- Gohan tú crees que pueda tener un traje como el tuyo – Gote dijo moviendo sus brazos

- Claro, cuando seas más grande.

- Woww es genial Goha – le dijo de corazón con ojos brillantes mirando a su hermano posar frene al espejo de cuerpo entero - oye y mi papá, ¿usaba algún traje para combatir el mal?

- Mmmm – Gohan dejó de posar – no, el solo luchaba contra enemigos poderosos no contra maleantes comunes, por eso no usaba un traje para cubrir su identidad.

- Ay que aburrido, pero yo lucharé contra los maleantes como tú hermano – sus ojos brillaban de emoción, Gohan acarició su cabellera y continuó entrenando poses y frases. Su hermanito le miraba con admiración, cada vez Gohan era el mejor ejemplo a seguir para él.

La mañana siguiente fue agitada el adolescente corría de un lado a otro, se había quedado dormido y llevaba el tiempo justo para salir, comió a prisa y se puso la ropa a la misma velocidad con la que salía, Goten le despidió con una sonrisa a su apresurado hermano para dar camino a otro aburrido día para el pequeño.

Otra vez los mismos juegos, las mismas tareas realizar, el mismo tiempo que matar. Caminó a su habitación esperando dormir entrando sin notarlo a la habitación de su madre, miró el lugar sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y pensó en salir más algo le detuvo. Contempló el lugar detalladamente estaba muy arreglado era muy femenino no tenía comparación alguna a la habitación de los padres de Trunks en donde una vez había entrado con su amigo en búsqueda del radar del dragón.

Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la mesita de noche donde estaba una fotografía de ella y Goku, ambos con ropa casual rodeados de nabos. ¿En qué momento había sucedido aquello? En casa su madre era la que menos le había hablado de Goku, solo hacía poco tiempo le había contado más cosas de su padre y cuando lo hacía siempre era con esa mezcla de amor y angustia que le incomodaba. Miró a su alrededor todo era tan grande, nunca lo había notado al ir por las noches a dormir con ella cuando algo le asustaba y Gohan no le podía calmar. La habitación era enorme pero muy vacía, muy solitaria. Volvió su vista a la mesita y vio otra fotografía al lado de la anterior, Goku tenía a Gohan en sus brazos, el guerrero tenía cara de incómodo pero sonreía y Gohan se notaba miraba algo que estaba lejos de ellos que le hacía reir. Goten sonrió de ver a su hermano tan pequeño e inmediatamente vio la tercera fotografía que reposaba en la mesita y la última, era Gohan sosteniéndole a él de los brazos mientras daba sus primeros pasos. Gohan traía un traje tradicional chino de color blanco y sonreía mirándole con ojos llenos de brillo, el salía también con un colorido traje tradicional de niño y con un amplia sonrisa. Aquella fotografía era tanta alegría que Goten no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte nudo en su garganta el cual no podía explicar a su edad, se vio así mismo con su hermano y vio la foto de Goku con Gohan las contempló a ambas por algunos minutos. Su padre se veía tan joven con su Dogi anaranjado como casi siempre le veía en fotos, pero a pesar de ello nada en él le parecía familiar o cercano excepto su cabello. Dejó la fotografía y sonrió nuevamente al ver la otra en donde estaba Gohan, "_él sí", _pensó y le dejó como estaba.

Salió de lugar dispuesto a buscar que hacer mientras sonreía, no necesitaba un padre ¿para qué? Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía, tenía a Gohan y él era mejor que un padre asumió aquello por fin durante esa tarde, ya no buscaría saber de otros padres, ya no intentaría saber más del propio, ya no sentiría celos de Trunks, ni de Marron, ya no. De hecho ya no pues no solo tenía a Gohan, también tenía al Sr. Piccolo que de a poco había ido abriéndose a él dejándole ver aquella imagen paternal que solo Gohan conocía. Ya no necesitaba un padre además, pues Gohan era su camino a seguir, su ídolo, su ápice frente al mundo. Ya no necesitaba un padre porque a sus siete años ya era un niño grande que no requería de los cuidados de un padre sobre él. Simplemente al ver las fotografías en su mente y en su corazón se hizo una sola respuesta, ya no.

Pero la vida es caprichosa y pocos días de tomada su decisión interna una extraña e impactante noticia llegó a su vida, fue en el momento de la cena en donde Gohan hablaba de su día, de los maleantes que había detenido El Gran Sayaman, de todo a lo que Goten quería aspirar para ser igual a él fue cuando repentinamente habló de un torneo de artes marciales, nombró a Videl por primera vez frente a su madre, ya que a él le había platicado de ella, y lo más importante lo de su conversación con su padre. Goten levantó las cejas por sobre el tazón de arroz que comía y miró a los ojos de su hermano, este no dejaba su tazón tampoco cubriéndose el rostro con él mientras comentaba que había escuchado a su padre en casa de Bulma y vendría a la tierra por un día. ¡Un día! Goten tembló internamente, no podía ser real, vendría a la tierra, ¡aquello no podía ser!

- ¡Qué! – Gritó su madre y este se sobresaltó - Goku vendrá del otro mundo para participar en el torneo de artes marciales – dijo ChiChi poniéndose de pie de un salto y golpeando la mesa. Gohan levantó la mirada por sobre su tazón de arroz el cual casi usaba de escudo para afirmar la notica a su madre – Oye pero si son grandes noticias, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando llegaste a casa? – le recriminó e inmediatamente volteó a ver a su hijo menor.

Goten en ese momento comía con más ganas de su enorme platillo solo por la ansiedad de tal noticia, este miró a su madre arqueando las cejas en el preciso instante que le abrazaba levantándole de su asiento

– ¿No te da gusto?, jajajaja podrás conocer a tu padre aunque sea por un solo día – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Goten entre lo que tragaba reía por el abrazo espontaneo, ver a su madre con tanto vigor le daba gracia – Santo cielo – continuó ella - que voy a hacer ahora, me he puesto muy vieja, mi piel está marchita, ¿también en el otro mundo la gente envejecerá? Creo que será bueno pasar a un salón de belleza ¿Cuántos años han pasado?... ¡ah! Siente años, ay Dios mío que felicidad que bien otra vez lo volveremos a ver.

Goten dejó de comer mirándola con curiosidad su madre tocaba su rostro e irradiaba una alegría que antes no le había visto, sonrió justo cuando Gohan le comentaba de los premios y pedía permiso para entrenar. Para Goten quien tomó una pieza más de pescado, el resto de la cena se le hizo comer, comer y comer solo para tragar el nudo que le nacía en la garganta y que confundía con hambre.

Lo conocería, Goten miró su tazón casi vacío, conocería a su padre, llenó el platillo, lo conocería a Goku su padre, su misterioso padre pero… No, el ya no, ya no quería ¿Por qué ahora? Comió más, mucho más frente a la alegría de su madre y su hermano.

Gohan practicó algunos pasos más antes de recostarse junto a su hermano, Goten estaba lejos mentalmente de la habitación, su cabecita y su corazón se debatían entre la alegría, la incertidumbre, el miedo y la rabia. Una vez recostados y las luces apagadas Gohan le platicó sobre Goku, estaba realmente animado y le contaba lo mucho que deseaba verlo y lo feliz que le haría, pero Goten no se sentía muy convencido aunque sonriente a su plática estaba confundido. El mayor siguió hablando y con el mismo ánimo renovado que tenía le invitó a entrenar con él, Goten olvidando un poco a su padre le respondió entusiasmado a tan esperada situación pero una vez ambos presas del sueño y con Gohan dormido aquellos pensamientos de confusión volvieron como sombras para molestar su pensamiento. Goten se quedó dormido por la fatiga de pensar, lo conocería, a él, a su padre.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

_Cap5. La tranquila tarde de Verano_

El menor de la casa corrió a prisa desde la puerta al exterior y se detuvo no muy lejos agitando los brazos hacia el cielo haciendo señas a la nave que se aproximaba, en ella ya venían Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks, y la familia de Kame House.

- ¡Mamá, ya llegó Trunks! – Goten corrió animado a la nave que habría sus compuertas para ser recibido por su incondicional amigo, los dos niños se sonrieron de verse saludándose con efusivos "golpes" a manera de juego. Debido al el entrenamiento para el torneo ninguno se había visto en lo que sentían era un largo tiempo, mientras ambos se saludaban por la misma compuerta se acercó algo más tímida la pequeña Marron seguida de su padre.

- Hola – dijo ella sonriente a Goten que ahora entraba con Trunks corriendo al interior de la nave, el pequeño al escucharla le sonrió con un efusivo saludo y volviendo de su correr le dio un abrazo que hizo reír a la pequeña que para él ya era grande puesto que no le veía hace casi un año lo que había provocado un extraño distanciamiento entre los dos chicos y la niña quien sonrojada entró corriendo para tirarse a los brazos de su madre. Nº dieciocho le miró con seriedad y acarició su cabello antes de voltear levemente para ver entrar a la familia Son. ChiChi traía una gran cantidad de comida en Bento envuelta de manera prolija, sabía la importancia de la comida para sus hijos y tras ella venía Ox Satán quien se sentó ocupando una fila completa por su gran tamaño. Mientras la compuerta cerraba y los saludos cesaban ChiChi se sentó al lado de Yamncha.

- Hola hace mucho que nos veíamos – le dijo Yamcha a la pelinegra ayudándole con la comida, ella se sentó sonriendo – es un milagro que dejaras participar a Gohan en el torneo.

- No lo es, ¿acaso no sabes que mis hijos ganaran el torneo? Y con Goku aquí seguramente tendremos los primeros tres lugares – sonrió triunfadora - ¿y tú no participaras Yamcha?

- ¿Cómo quieres que participe? Haría el ridículo.

A la izquierda de ellos en el otro largo asiento Goten se encontraba con Trunks mirando por la ventana de la nave, si bien sabía volar, aquello siempre era divertido.

- Oye Goten, no te emociona, verás a tu papá.

- Sí, me emociona – dijo con tono normal sin quitar su mirada del exterior concentrándose en cada nube.

- Mmm no te oigo muy alegre.

- Si lo estoy – volteó y le dio una gran sonrisa para sentarse en el asiento al momento que se esfumaba aquel gesto de su rostro. La verdad si había estado muy contento pero no al nivel de querer saltar y sonreír, aquello se lo dejaba a Gohan, él estaba más bien nervioso y con miedo. Sentía que no quería conocerlo pero no podía evitarlo y eso hacía que su curiosidad se transformada en miedo. Goten se sentía casi obligado y con las conversaciones tenidas con Gohan en su entrenamiento sabía que su padre era alguien sumamente importante cosa que solo le causaba más incomodidad. Trunks miro a Puar quien había ido donde ellos y luego a Goten quien se veía demasiado serio a pesar de lo divertido del torneo.

- Oye verás lo fuerte que me he puesto – sonrió dándole un leve golpecito – seguro te ganaré con facilidad.

- Yo también soy muy fuerte – frunció el ceño – además yo tengo que ganar, tú ya tienes dinero – le reprochó

- Sí pero es de mi mamá.

- …

- Goten, será muy divertido ya lo verás veremos luchadores muy fuertes – Trunks se sentó de lado sonriendo con ganas logrando contagiarle, el pelinegro sonrió a su amigo.

- Sí... sí, espero que veamos luchadores muy fuertes – le miró emocionado y agradecido, Trunks le había logrado hacer cambiar los pensamientos de manera indirecta. Se sonrió convenciéndose de no pensar en Goku, no debía hacerlo, ese día él se divertiría con su hermano y Trunks durante el torneo que era algo completamente nuevo en su vida. Su padre estaría allí, pero no lo pensaría, no se preocuparía, no lo haría se dijo una y otra vez.

La gente se agolpaba caminando de un lugar a otro se mezclaban espectadores, peleadores, comerciantes y monjes del lugar todos reunidos por la misma razón, el torneo de las artes marciales. La prensa también era un punto fuerte en el lugar y se les veía interrogando a los que fueran a luchar o solo estuvieran allí con aspecto de luchador.

El grupo de los guerreros Z caminaba entre la multitud en dirección a las inscripciones del torneo, internamente todos se preguntaban en que momento aparecería Goku y le buscaban con la mirada. Goten miraba el lugar embelesado y sorprendido mientras se aferraba a su madre ¿y si padre no llegaba? Su corazón se aceleró, a cada paso se aceleraba más y no podía evitarlo cosa que le irritaba. Repentinamente algo le sobresaltó, un hombre gritó_ "Miren es Mr. Satán"_ y corrió haciendo que gente gritara y corriera tras él coreando "_Satán, Satan"_ de manera monótona. Krillin fue el primero en reír y comentar sobre la popularidad del supuesto salvador de la tierra, Goten por su parte miraba la gran cantidad de gente que se reunía alrededor de un hombre que apenas distinguía entre tantas personas fue cuando sintió un Ki familiar.

- ¡Gohan ha llegado Piccolo! – dijo con ánimos dando una gran sonrisa corriendo hasta él, se detuvo cuando Gohan llegó antes a su lado, el niño les vio saludarse amenamente, entonces lo vio tras ellos.

Desde donde estaba de pie, al lado de su madre, veía a Piccolo y Gohan, y claramente el entorno que les rodeaba fue entonces cuando repentinamente tras ellos apareció una anciana mujer con ropa de bruja y sobre una esfera de cristal flotante al instante que a su lado aparecía un hombre con un Dogi anaranjado y sobre un peinado muy singular una aureola. El guerrero tenía una alegre sonrisa, muy jovial y llena de vida a pesar de no tenerla. Aquel hombre, era el hombre de las fotografías en su casa, era el hombre del que no sabía más que algunas historias, estaba allí apareciendo de la nada frente a sus ojos, su piel se erizó.

- Yuujuu – dijo Goku tras aparecer a las espaldas de Piccolo y Gohan quienes voltearon al instante.

- ¡Goku!

- ¡Papá!

Goten le miró sintiendo gran conmoción por lo que veía, estaba petrificado, sus ojos se mantenían bien abiertos mientras escuchaba a Bulma susurrar el nombre de su amigo, a Uulong tartamudear el nombre de aquel guerrero, Yamcha enmudecer de alegría y a Roshi decir con tono alegre _"Que bueno que hayas vuelto"_ Todos sus amigos conmocionados corrieron a abrazarle pero el primero en hacer esto fue quien estaba más cercano al guerrero, su hermano Gohan.

Goten se quedó en su sitio mirando la escena, era irreal, ahí estaba su padre y era igualito al de las fotos solo que mayor y más grande. Sintió la emoción de su hermano al abrazar a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Krillin más próximo se acercaba para abrazarle efusivamente. ChiChi se hizo paso entre sus amigos y los abrazos repartidos y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Goku respondió con cariño.

El pequeño Son seguía ahí de pie resolviendo la escena en su mente, su madre le abrazaba con tanto amor dejando su rostro sobre su pecho y él le respondía con tanto sentimiento apretando sus dedos en su espalda mientras todos miraban conmovidos el íntimo momento de aquella pareja que no se veía en años. Goten miró a su lado buscando compañía y se alivió de ver Trunks y a Vegeta, si hubieran salido corriendo a saludar como el resto se sentiría extraño y solitario. Inmediatamente se separaron del corto y cálido abrazo Goku habló por un momento con la mujer en la esfera mientras ChiChi volvía al lado de su padre, Goten dio uno pasos ya que todos se reunían más en torno a Goku y quedó tras las piernas de su madre que ahora no estaba tan próxima a Goku quien ahora miraba a Goten.

- Goten, es tu papá – ChiChi sonreía mirándolo por bajo su brazo, ya que este se aferraba a su traje escondiéndose.

- AAHH, este se parece mucho a mi – exclamó Goku una vez le vio con detenimiento - ¿es mi hijo? – le señaló pero Goten no quería verlo, no quería pero ahí estaba sonriéndole y caminado hacia él, cada paso le hacía latir más y más el corazón y apretar más y más el traje de su madre, nadie lo movería de allí.

- ¿Es mi papá? – preguntó inseguro aferrándose más a ella sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre que era alto, más alto que Gohan aunque fuera por solo un poco y le sonreía de manera atrayente, pero él no se movería de su lugar, Goku paso entre sus amigos y le miró con sus negros ojos. Llamándole, atrayéndole, Goten titubeó ¿Qué quería? ¿Quería que le saludara? Y él ¿Quería saludarlo? ¿Quería abrazarlo como el resto? o quizá ¿Quería invitarlo a luchar para sí poder golpearlo y saber si era un debilucho? Estaba confundido y nervioso, habían muchas miradas sobre él, mucha tensión y ahí estaba su padre sonriéndole entre todo ese ambiente. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? Sentía sus miradas y quería correr, correr, correr y alejarse. Miró a su madre buscando una respuesta ella quería verlo junto a su padre, miró a Goku. Sintió que quería abrazarlo para solo así saber si no era un sueño y no terminaría desvaneciéndose al tacto.

Un nudo se anidó en su pecho sin salir, miró a Trunks de reojo este le miraba con impresión del momento pero le decía un claro "No" con su mirada, miró al resto con rapidez todos se volvían borrosos, miró a Goku y sintió pánico renovado. Pero él era valiente como Gohan, miró entonces a Gohan quien sonreía y lo animaba, "si no fuera por esos lentes oscuros sabría bien si debo o no saludarlo" pensó, pero mientras le miraba supo que él era valiente, como su hermano que estaba feliz de ver a su padre, de tenerlo aunque fuese por breves momentos. Tragó saliva y apretó la ropa de su madre, no lo haría por ella, no lo haría por su abuelo, y no lo haría por él, lo haría por Gohan sabía que verlo feliz por un breve momento junto a su padre le haría feliz. Goten siempre lo quería ver con la felicidad, él era todo en su mundo infantil y quería regalarle la felicidad que le habían arrebatado de niño y que su hermano le había dado todo ese tiempo, miró a Goku y quiso llorar tenía a quien llamar padre, tan solo en ese instante pensó que aquello lo haría por sí mismo, llamar a ese hombre…

- ¡Papá! - Goten corrió repentinamente hacia sus brazos sintiendo que dejaba un peso atrás al gritarle de aquella manera y dio un salto para ser recibido en los brazos del guerrero, quien le llevó a su hombro levantándole por los cielos. El pelinegro no escuchó lo que decía su padre y cargó su mejilla sobre la de él para sentirle más cerca suyo_ "Así es estar sobre el hombro de mi papá"_ se dijo recordando las veces que Gohan le había cargado, ahora era tan distinto pues se sentía extraño con Goku pese a ello sentía era algo que había anhelado hace mucho. Este le levantó en el aire y le comenzó a mover de un lado a otro lo que le hizo reír, Goku le sonreía y hacía gracias, le regalaba mimos que Goten había soñado.

Goku era agradable y sonreía aquello le alegró, su padre era alguien bueno y amable como siempre había dicho Gohan eso le alivió, en el fondo temía que su padre fuera como Vegeta, algo más distante y reacio a aquellas muestras de afecto. Goten rió sacando los nervios de su estómago hasta que Uranaibaba se acercó y habló, aquello le salvó de que su corazón estallara de una mezcla extraña de alegría y tristeza. Una vez la anciana le recordó su tiempo límite Piccolo intervino a la alegría espontanea del momento.

- Oigan si no nos inscribimos ya, se nos pasará el tiempo.

- Sí vamos – dijo Goku llevando sus manos a la cintura una vez su hijo tocó el piso.

Goten corrió inmediatamente quedando detrás de su hermano mirando a su padre con curiosidad renovada. Una vez inscritos se separaron de los demás y fueron caminando al lugar donde se medirían las fuerzas de los guerreros, Goten y Trunks iban juntos delante de Goku, Krilin y Gohan. Trunks no demoró en hacerle notar lo idéntico que era a su padre, Goten no lo había pensado mucho pero era cierto, volteó a verlo una vez más, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Una parte de él sintió pena de ser tan parecido a su padre pues siempre había querido ser parecido a Gohan.

- Oye y que piensas hacer con tu papá Goten.

- ¿Hacer de qué?

- Pues lo tendrás un día completo, ¿no?, cuando acabe el torneo. No creo que esto dure todo el día.

- Mmmm pues la verdad no he pensado en nada – volteó a mirarlo otra vez y luego miró a su amigo que caminaba mirando a su padre fijamente, Vegeta caminaba mucho más adelante. Goten miró a Vegeta él sí lucía como un hombre fuerte en cambio Goku no, a pesar de que sabía que lo era por los dichos de su hermano. ¿Podría ver su fuerza en este torneo? Si no era posible entonces ya sabía que quería hacer luego del torneo, pedirle ver su fuerza ¿Qué más? Goten miró sus zapatos realmente no sabía que más haría con su padre, no lo imaginaba, no podía siquiera pensar en algo por mínimo que fuera aparte de tenerlo ahí y mirarlo.

- Goten te veo afligido ¿es por el torneo? Si tienes miedo de luchar conmigo puedes retirarte – dijo tranquilo el niño dando una sonrisa.

- ¡No Trunks! No creas que me ganarás, no estoy afligido – miró nuevamente a Goku – quiero que mi papá vea lo fuerte que soy – dijo casi en susurro.

- Olvídalo.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídate de tu papá, solo así podrás pelear bien – sonrió – además podremos divertirnos más si ninguno piensa en nuestros papás.

Goten asintió animado a la idea dándose cuenta de que su amigo tenía incluso más presión que el mismo en este torneo, para el pelinegro Goku era una interrogante y demostrarle sus poderes era casi demostrar quién era hasta ese momento, en cambio para Trunks, Vegeta no era una interrogante era alguien a quien debía demostrar su sangre saiyajin más allá de su persona propia, su padre era su juez y verdugo frente a sus poderes y capacidades. Su amigo sí que tenía una fuerte presión, le alivió en ese momento tener un padre solo por un día así si fallaba nada podría ocurrir de todas maneras no sabía si algo ocurriría de ser así.

La tarde era hermosa, el día soleado, todo transcurría con normalidad Goten había dejado de pensar en Goku desde el momento de comenzar el torneo, no se permitiría hacerlo se prometió y lo logró en cierta manera. El torneo comenzó, las batallas se definieron en favor a Trunks para la sección infantil y en la sección adultos todo se transformaría en un caos en pocas horas. Las batallas no eran lo importante en ese momento y cuando Goten vio que los guerreros se iban del lugar una gran interrogante le atacó junto a Trunks ¿A dónde se iban todos? Pronto lo sabrían pero a pesar de la ausencia de los guerreros el torneo seguía y él junto a su amigo Trunks habían sido descubiertos de su disfraz a lo que huyeron raudos del sitio. Una vez distanciados del torneo la curiosidad del momento les movió debían saber dónde estaban todos.

Peleas, batallas, poder y más poder rodeaba su mente en el transcurso de los hechos que sucedían rápidamente cortando las horas de aquella hermosa tarde soleada. Majin Boo era la razón de todo aquello pero él y Trunks estaban dispuestos a luchar. Vegeta había estado peleando hasta entonces sin buenos resultados pero estaba mal herido. Goten solo pudo pensar ¿Dónde estaba su padre? mientras miraba con atención que Vegeta hablaba con Trunks de una manera que nunca le había el príncipe decía cosas que no se relacionaban a la batalla ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Goten llevó su pulgar a la boca nervioso y decepcionado, su padre no estaba en ningún lugar, al parecer era un cobarde, entonces Vegeta golpeó a Trunks dejándole inconsciente, inmediatamente él fue a reclamarle, era su padre ¿cómo podía? ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué… Entonces todo se vino a negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos pensaba en comer, su amigo le miraba con el cabello revuelto desde los pies de la cama, estaban en un extraño lugar que poco después sabrían era el templo sagrado de Kamisama.

Continuara…

* * *

Holaa esta vez dejé mi apartado personal aquí abajo, desde ya muchísimas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, he tenido el capítulo esperándome estos días solo para hacerle la última mirada pero si erré alguna palabra o gramática bueno son cosas que pasan algunas veces xD cuando se anda corta de tiempo.

Esta semana se me ha hecho de locos pero tengo avanzado el siguiente capítulo espero el universo conspire a mi favor para publicarlo rápido.

Agradezco infinitamente a** Mire2006**, por sus motivantes rw siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Gracias también a** Mayra L.R, Tsukimine12, HellLaufey, Prl16** por sus reviews me encanta ver mediante estos que estoy logrando expresar bien todo, que les está gustando como va y que logro generar sentimeitnso encontrados y también agradezco a quienes me siguen ;) de forma silenciosa.

Nos estamos leyendo, espero que más pronto.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

_Cap 6: Niños jugando a ser adultos._

El silencio los rodeo por breves segundos, Goku les había pedido que se transformaran en súper saiyajin pero los dos pequeños permanecían frente a él inmóviles mirándolo fijo con el ceño fruncido. Goten y Trunks cruzaron miradas y se dijeron todo con ese simple acto, la rabia y la frustración corría por las venas de ambos. Goten sentía que su mandíbula ya dolía de tanto que apretaba sus dientes era primera vez que sentía tanto coraje hacia alguien y ese alguien precisamente era su padre. Tan solo pocas horas antes había pensado en él con desesperación, había pensado ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no llegaba con su gran poder? Ese que tanto le había dicho Gohan que poseía. ¿Por qué no aparecía para luchar? Lo había esperado incluso hasta el último minuto aferrándose a lo que su hermano le había dicho de él. Si Gohan estuviera allí se sentiría tan decepcionado, pensó, ¿Por qué había muerto? Aquello le dolía incluso más que la decepción de su desaparecido padre en la batalla contra Boo.

Gohan había muerto, sí, eso pensaban todos y eso creía el pequeño Son destrozándose por dentro pero algo evitaba que llorase, que gritase y que sin pensar fuera a pelear contra Boo solo para descargar su ira. Quizá era su crianza tranquila lo que le contenía y ahora ese hombre, Goku, le enseñaría una técnica boba que seguramente no serviría de nada ¿Cómo podía no haber estado cuando más se le necesitaba? No solo era Vegeta el que había muerto por su culpa, lo peor era la muerte de su hermano Gohan.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Goku al ver que los niños no se transformaban en súper saiyajin, Trunks le dio una mirada llena de rencor cosa que sorprendió al guerrero.

- Señor, ¿qué estaba haciendo cuando mataron a mi papá y a Gohan?

- Estaba inconsciente – dijo seriamente con culpa en sus palabras.

-¡Qué!- estalló Trunks - ¡había perdido el conocimiento y en qué momento! – exclamó con enfado - ¡Esto no puede ser, me parece que Ud. es un debilucho! – Trunks apretó sus puños mirándole con ira que contagió a su amigo. Goten sentía que su corazón saldría del pecho para gritar con fuerza y derribar a cualquiera, los gritos de su amigo llenos de un sentimiento que ahora compartían le invitaban a dejar salir el remolino de pensamientos y emociones que traía sobre si su pequeño ser.

- ¡Nosotros no nos volveremos fuertes con una técnica que nos enseñará una persona cobarde que se esconde del enemigo por que le tiene miedo! – habló con fuerza apretando sus ojos negándose a lo que sentía pero sintiéndolo a cada palabra como una realidad. Sí su padre, Goku, era un cobarde y un debilucho todo lo que siempre había dicho Vegeta y era algo tan innegable que ni todo su poder podía evitar su realidad. El guerrero los miró sorprendido mientras Piccolo le reclamaba a los niños, pero su mente trabajaba como siempre de manera rápida. Le hizo callar y al contrario de la realidad dijo ser un debilucho que, sin embargo, podía ayudarlos con una técnica muy útil que los haría muy fuertes para poder vengarse.

…_Aquello era lo que quería, venganza…_

Lo había pensado, claro que lo había pensado no era primera vez, la primera vez había sido aquel preciso día tras enterarse de la muerte de su hermano pero la palabra en sí la había escuchado por primera vez en casa de Trunks, el niño en esa ocasión estaba enfadado como pocas veces. Trunks tenía esa tarde el rostro golpeadísimo, había recibido una "real" paliza de parte de su padre cosa que su madre no sabía tan solo el día anterior había tenido un viaje urgente de negocios y Trunks se había encargado de hacer que sus abuelos no le dijeran nada, sabía que eso podía hacer que pelearan y era algo que realmente no quería. El pequeño caminaba realmente furioso, sacaba pasto a jalones del jardín y al intentar preguntarle que sucedía Goten había recibido un golpe firme en el rostro por lo que solo se limitó a verle destruir medio jardín.

- Me vengaré, lo juro, lo juro realmente lo juro Goten. Esta vez mi papá se pasó conmigo no debía golpearme tan fuerte yo no sabía que odiaba los gusanos, pero juro que me vengaré por los golpes que me dio grrr..

- Trunks, ¿qué es vengaré? – preguntó sentado en el pasto desde donde le miraba destruir lo que pudiera que no le causara problemas a futuro con su madre. Trunks soltó unas rocas que hacía añicos con su mano y le miró con enfado pero con sorpresa, fue hacia su amigo y se sentó frente suyo para jalarle el cabello con fuerza.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay, tonto! – dijo sobando su cabeza - ¿Por qué me haces eso? – hizo un puchero a Trunks quien le miró seriamente sentándose frente a él.

- ¿No quieres golpearme por lo que te hice?

- No – siguió sobando su cabeza

- mmmm pues… mmm… mira cuando te golpeé tu tenías que sentir ganas de golpearme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso es la venganza

- ahh… ya veo – hizo una pequeña pausa - no entiendo – sentenció y continuó sobando su cabeza, Trunks hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos de manera pensativa.

Cerró los ojos breves segundos y sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y entraba corriendo a su casa, no tardó muchos minutos en volver con unos deliciosos dulces, uno de ellos el favorito de Goten. Este sonrió al instante, sus ojos brillaron de alegría al verlo y extendió su mano para tomar el dulce mientras Trunks se sentaba frente a él con la bandeja y tomaba el dulce primero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo comió.

- ¿Era tu favorito verdad? – sonrió lamiéndose los dedos

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú sabes que me gusta el de plátano, verás cómo me como tu favorito de coco – dijo tomando el dulce con tanta fuerza que se desparramó por sus dedos cosa que no impidió que se lo comiera con rabia.

- Eso es la venganza – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa petulante, Goten le miró sorprendido y le sonrió, entonces lo entendió. Ahora era todo distinto ya no eran dulces, eran vidas las perdidas y la venganza por sus pérdidas era lo que valdría la pena de la batalla.

Los niños no pudieron deliberar mucho puesto que Babidi comenzó con su mensaje para los guerreros, la escena era terrible y se reproducía en sus mentes, cientos de personas eran transformadas en caramelos y comidas por Boo de manera grotesca. Los hechos pasaban como ráfagas de viento ellos habían aceptado usar la técnica motivados por la furia y la venganza más que por un pensar racional, Goku había demostrado sus poderes poco después para retener a Majin Boo logrando el respeto de los niños. Respeto que para Goten significaba demasiado, en pocas horas su padre había caído del cielo a la tierra para volver al alto pedestal que ocupaba como el hombre más fuerte de la galaxia. Su poder era real ahora se sentía seguro y fuerte para seguir entrenándose.

Las horas de entrenamiento de la fusión continuaron pero el tiempo se consumió muchísimo más rápido cuando Goku se transformó en SS3 para demostrarle nuevamente a los niños su poder y aquella trasformación tan poderosa, una vez la demostración finalizó deslumbrándolos alguien apareció en la sala.

- Goku es hora de irnos, volvamos al otro mundo – se escuchó decir a Uranaibaba quien había llegado repentinamente hasta ellos. El guerrero le dio las indicaciones a Piccolo y a los chicos, Goten asintió junto a Trunks frente a las indicaciones del entrenamiento, sin demostrar ni por un momento que aquello le producía una extraña sensación de angustia en el pecho. Goku le sonrió y camino con la anciana hacia el exterior seguido de Piccolo y sus amigos que estaban allí. Trunks le siguió y volteo a ver que Goten aún estaba de pie con sus brazos rígidos en contra del cuerpo sin moverse.

- Oye Goten tienes que venir, tu papá ya se va a ir, no te quedes ahí.

- Sí – dijo casi como respondiendo a una orden y salió junto su amigo tras su padre, su corazón se aceleró ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Miró su espalda mientras caminaba conversando con Piccolo, bajó tras él mirándolo en silencio al momento que se detenía a las afueras del templo y era rodeado por todos quienes le querían y admiraban. Goten se sentía fuera de lugar, muchas cosas se mezclaban en su corazón y su mente, todo lo sucedido en aquella breve tarde era demasiado para un niño de su edad. Cada cosa, cada sentimiento y cada suceso se quedarían en su corazón y en su mente para siempre y ahora estaba allí, viendo como su padre desaparecería nuevamente de su vida.

Nunca lo había conocido, siempre había sido una interrogante y ahora que estaba allí y no era solo un recuerdo de su hermano o su madre se tenía que ir. El pelinegro lo sabía, sabía de su partida e incluso en un momento la había deseado sin embargo ahora no, aún faltaba mucho por hacer y por decir. No conocía sus gustos, no conocía los dragones en las montañas, no conocía su habitación, sus juguetes favoritos o su comida preferida, no habían nadado en el río en busca de algo para pescar, no habían hecho realmente recuerdos de padre e hijo más que el breve entrenamiento y los pocos momentos en el torneo de artes marciales, no habían podido aprovechar el tiempo, no le había llamado lo suficiente papá como para no sentirlo ajeno y todo por Majin Boo que había transformado su tiempo juntos en nada.

Goten le miró nervioso mientras sus amigos le despedían, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar buscó a su madre con la mirada y le vio venir corriendo desde el interior del templo para caer en los brazos de su padre. Ella se hundía en su pecho con lágrimas que le reclamaban afecto y paz, Goku le abrazó respondiendo a su abrazo. ChiChi cruzó su mirada con la de él exigiéndole, pidiéndole respuestas de su vida ahora, sin él otra vez, sin Gohan y con el terrible de Majin Boo.

Goten miró a sus padres tomados de las manos, su madre le aferraba con la misma fuerza que él y sus miradas se cruzaban diciendo más de lo que decían, finalmente se soltaron. Goku volteó para irse e instintivamente Goten alzó los brazos, sus ojos eran de agua, pero las lágrimas no se atrevían a salir. Si Gohan hubiese estado vivo sabría qué hacer, pensaba acongojado. Antes, mucho antes no le había querido ver en la Tierra, más ahora no le quería ver partir de ella, el niño se sentía pequeño frente a este sentimiento sin poder expresar lo que sentía y quería y su padre en realidad no parecía notarlo hasta que volteó y preguntó que sucedía, su madre le ayudó diciendo que él quería un abrazo. Frente a las palabras Goten se estremeció nervioso mirando sus manos y asintiendo con un puchero ¿Qué más podía hacer? era primera vez que se sentía así de frágil. Su padre le sonrió como siempre, aquella sonrisa no la olvidaría era todo lo que expresaba su ser, le dio el abrazo más deseado de su corta vida y partió, así de breve se sintió, pero sus lágrimas decían lo mucho que significaba el momento. Goten limpió su cara con el dorso de su brazo y se quedó mirando al cielo por pocos segundos antes de volver al entrenamiento, una parte de su niñez se había cortado de un momento a otro entre la llegada y la partida de su padre.

* * *

Goku miró a Uranaibaba quien le llevaba cada vez más alto hasta desaparecer y reaparecer en un parpadeo donde Enma Sama. Tras poner sus pies en el suelo otra vez dio un suspiro y llevó su mano a su pecho, las lágrimas de su hijo aún se mantenían en su Dogi. Como solía hacer quedó en silencio frente a sus pensamientos.

- Goku debiste haber hecho algo más en la tierra contra Majin Boo.

- No Enma, ellos deben cuidar la tierra ahora, yo pertenezco a este mundo ahora – dio media sonrisa mientras caminaba para irse donde Kaio sama. Su sonrisa se fue apagando, ¿había sido correcto dejar a su pequeño hijo y a Trunks a cargo de esa responsabilidad? Nuevamente tocó sus ropas, su hijo era igual a él, se sonrió mientras pensaba aquello, que lástima había sido verlo tan poco, pero ahora él estaba muerto y esperaba no verlo hasta dentro de mucho más tiempo.

* * *

En la tierra todo transcurría rápidamente la fusión había sido un éxito pese a ello la pelea contra Majin Boo fue un fracaso, faltaba perfeccionarse. Pero como había sido durante ese día, el tiempo no les favorecía, el enemigo era más poderoso y no solo eso ahora estaba en el templo sagrado, tan solo quedaba una alternativa la habitación del tiempo. Tras la tensión y la tragedia del momento los chicos aceptaron ir a entrenar en ese lugar en donde ganarían lo que tanto escaseaba, tiempo. La habitación era un lugar realmente extraño pero Goten solo miraba sus pies aguantando la ira y las lágrimas mientras entraba a esta, su madre había sido asesinada por Majin Boo pocos minutos antes y no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera entrenar y vengarse, estar allí sería equivalente a varios días que aprovecharía al máximo.

Hizo unas flexiones precalentando, acomodándose a la gravedad del lugar y omitiendo lo que decía su amigo, una y otra vez en su mente su madre era transformada en huevo y pisada, luego otro recuerdo venía a su cabeza, su padre partiendo al otro mundo y finalmente la última vez que había visto a Gohan. Sin darse cuenta su rostro demostró la pena que sentía y solo notó su pena fluir una vez las lágrimas le empañaron la mirada, pero estaba decidido a entrenar duramente sin importar las lágrimas, sintió alguien tocar su hombro cuando volteó furioso esquivándole.

- Oye Goten, siento mucho lo de… tu mamá – concluyó triste Trunks mirando a su amigo llorar en silencio frente a él, Goten limpió sus lágrimas inútilmente. Trunks hizo una mueca y se le acercó, había visto llorar a su amigo un millón de veces pero nunca así. Siempre cuando lloraba era un escándalo de proporciones más ahora estaba de pie, con lágrimas silenciosas y rostro entristecido mirando sus zapatos y el piso.

Eran niños jugando a ser adultos, y ese peso era difícil de llevar más para uno que para otro. Para Trunks ser niño era vivir aventuras con su amigo y recibir los mimos de su madre y sus abuelos pero con su padre debía ser un adulto siempre y con esa mentalidad tocó la espalda de su amigo, aguantó las lágrimas que se le contagiaban por la pena ajena y esquivó su miranda hacia el amplio y blanco lugar.

- Es raro aquí, ¿verdad? - intentó hacerle ver el lugar mientras le hacía caminar pero Goten no miraba más que el suelo, subieron por las escalinatas hacia el interior de la habitación – se siente una gravedad extraña ¿no crees? – le miró, Goten asintió cosa que alivió a Trunks quien ya se preocupaba de su estado. El niño dio un suspiro dejándolo sentado en una de las camas de las habitaciones y se sentó a su lado, hizo una mueca mirándole llorar y se contuvo. Su rostro de preocupación se tornó serio recordando frases de su padre sobre batallas y enemigos, cosa que él ahora que las vivía esperaba no haberlas vivido jamás.

- Goten, no puedes estar así, hay que ser fuertes y entrenar muy duro – Goten solo asintió – Somos saiyajin, tenemos una sangre muy especial, al menos eso siempre me decía mi papá…

- … ¿sí?

- Ajá – Trunks le dio una sonrisa manteniendo el semblante heredado de su padre – él me dijo que yo tenía su sangre que es de la clase más alta por lo que soy muy fuerte y no solo eso, es sangre saiyajin, no es cualquier cosa.

- Mi hermano – dijo con voz casi apagada - dijo que eso nos hacía fuertes…

- Y no solo eso, hace que estemos hechos para pelear – el miró sus manos y Goten por fin levantó su mirada para verle apretar los puños - Bueno, todo eso me lo dijo entre golpes jajajaja, papá nunca me diría algo tan cursi.

- Jajaja es cierto.

Los niños se sonrieron, Goten limpió sus lágrimas más contenido mientras Trunks se ponía de pie para mirar el lugar con más detenimiento. El pelinegro le siguió, ambos caminaron inspeccionando el sitio, llamándose a gritos cuando encontraban algo interesante pero no era un lugar demasiado grande por lo que poco demoraron en recorrerlo. Goten miró el blanco lugar inmenso e infinito mientras Trunks caminaba hacia este con las manos en el cinto.

- ¡Entrenemos Trunks! – corrió tras este para darle una patada que el niño esquivó con facilidad. Comenzaron a luchar, aquello era bueno ya que hacía que no pensara dejando salir su rabia de manera casi pura en cada golpe, los chicos podían entrar así varias horas antes de comenzar a practicar los pasos de la fusión. Se fusionaron con el calor y frio del lugar más extremo que habían conocido, reconociendo su nuevo poder entrenando técnicas e inventando otras varias veces hasta quedar exhaustos. Pero era cuando caían al piso que todos los malos recuerdos volvían, Goten miró a Trunks a pasos de él recostado respirando agitado como lo hacía el mismo. Que agradable era la fusión ahí los pensamientos solo se enfocaban en algo, luchar, era como si la mestiza sangre guerrera se volviera pura.

No pensaba en su madre, ni en su hermano, mucho menos en su padre, no pensaba en nada solo en lo divertido del poder, lo divertido de luchar y reír de lo débil que era el mundo bajo su poder, no pensaba en nada más. Sin embargo a pesar de lo agradable de aquella droga que nublaba su mente infantil no lograba ser eterna y terminaba trayendo sus recuerdos amargos como un golpe haciéndole querer no jugar más, no reír más, no tener esa tonta sangre guerrera.

Continuará…

* * *

Holaa lectores pido mil disculpas la demora del capítulo, la semana que pasó fue llena de cosas en la Universidad, presentaciones, entregas y todo de un día para otro D:! Si estos profes de diseño están locos… en fin que esta semana tengo dos entregas más he ir a hablar con un experto que me ayuda en mi proyecto de título por lo que dejé listos los capítulos finales. Para subirlos en tanto me dé el tiempo esta semana que además me trae algo resfriada.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, hay cosas de la serie como batallas o hechos que acoté lo mejor que pude para no quedarme mucho en eso que no es tan relevante en mi fic ;)

Les agradezco infinitamente a Mire2006, Prl16, Mayra L.R , HellLaufey, Tsukimine12 por sus los comentarios siempre animosos, por leerme y por la paciencia entrega a mis demoras en subir los cap. y también agradezco a quienes me siguen ;) de forma silenciosa.

Nos estamos leyendo :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Cap.7: Transición_

Sonreía, como siempre sonreía ocultando sus pensamientos de todos, Goku sonreía caminando acompañado de Vegeta, Mr. Satán y Majin Boo luego de la ardua batalla que habían vivido siendo ganadores. La sonrisa que pudo haber nacido y que nacía por parte de Goten, se interrumpió por aquello sin embargo Goku les explicó junto con Mr. Satán que Boo no era malvado, Goten se sorprendió un poco de ver como todos reían nuevamente pero no se negó de reír. Su madre abrazó a su padre como lo había hecho al despedirse de él, derramando lágrimas y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- Ahora tendrás papá – le dijo Trunks sonriendo antes de irse con su familia, el pequeño sonrió y se aferró a su padre.

- Gohan ahora, ahora – dijo alegre pero nervioso mirando a su hermano sonreír – tenemos "a un papá" – sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

- Volvió – susurró su hermano casi ignorando su comentario, solo entonces Goten notó esa alegría nostálgica que tenía el mayor.

Su padre sin embargo sonreía como siempre, acarició el rostro de su pequeño hijo y dio una palmada al hombro del mayor, luego se despidió de todos mientras llevaba los dedos a su frente, Goten alcanzó a despedirse de Trunks con la mirada antes de desaparecer y aparecer en la montaña Paoz. El niño corrió soltándose de las ropas de su padre, no había logrado entender el cómo habían llegado pero tenía algo presente que llegó a su mente inmediatamente vio su hogar, entró a la casa con mucha velocidad y fue a su cuarto logrando revolver todo el orden que había. Salió con la misma velocidad llevando algo en sus manos. Entonces se percató de lo que veía, su padre y su madre tomados del brazo, Gohan al lado de su padre apoyando su mano en su hombro y a su abuelo tras ellos, todos hablando entre sí, había mucho que decir. Goku entró a la casa reconociendo algunos cambios en el lugar y recordando cosas con ChiChi. Goten le miraba embelesado, su padre, estaba en casa, su padre… dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso Goten? – Goku se agachó frente al pequeño tomando un peluche con forma de dragón de un color rojo intenso.

- E… es…

- ¡Oh! Pero si es ese dragón – Gohan dijo tomándolo – Goten siempre duerme con él a su lado, se lo regalé hace como un año en navidad… - un silencio extraño se hizo entre los presentes

- Ahora tendremos navidad junto a su padre, eso no les emociona chicos – ChiChi habló sonriente.

- ¡Sí! – Saltó en respuesta Goten mientras Gohan le pasaba el peluche – mira papá me lo dio Gohan – repitió – ven sígueme te mostrare todo lo que me ha dado Gohan – dijo contento tomando de su ropa. ChiChi sonrió ante la escena y les siguió junto con Gohan por el pasillo hasta la habitación que compartían la cual al entrar era un caos, el niño tenía todo regado en el suelo, entre libros de texto y juguetes.

- Goten pero que desorden, ¿Qué tal mejor si preparamos algo para cenar primero?

- Me muero de hambre ChiChi – dijo Goku sonriente volteando a verla, ella salió del lugar seguida del guerrero. Goten dejó caer unos libros de texto que había tomado y le vio salir, luego miró a Gohan que miraba a sus padres, este sonreía como nunca antes. Demasiado radiante, demasiado feliz para ser cierto.

- ¡Gohan ven a ayudarme!

- ¡Claro mamá!

- Oye Gohan… - Goten guardó sus preguntas ya que el joven había ido a toda prisa a la cocina, ignorándole como nunca antes aquello era nuevo, segunda vez que le ignoraba si que era extraño y toda la situación en sí lo era y le incomodaba, sentía que a pesar de ser un ambiente alegre no todo estaba bien. Dejó sus cosas y caminó por el pasillo pasando por la sala donde su abuelo se sentaba cansadamente en el sofá, volteó y fue a la cocina, se quedó en el portal mirando como su padre volteaba una silla y se sentaba apoyando sus brazos en el respaldar mientras veía a su madre cortar vegetales ayudada por Gohan que traía unas ollas.

Goten no dejaba de mirar a su padre, quien miraba a su madre, claro que cualquiera hubiese dicho que miraba la comida que preparaba pero durante los minutos de observación silenciosa el pequeño sabía que no era así ¿Qué era aquello tan extraño que sentía? ¿Había sido el ser ignorado por su hermano? ¿Era tener allí a su padre? sí, aquella era la respuesta su padre le incomodaba ¿Por qué? Frunció el ceño aferrándose a la entrada de la cocina y se sorprendió de descubrir algo "anormal" en la escena ¿Por qué sus padres no discutían? Eso era lo extraño, de las veces que había estado en casa de Trunks sus padres siempre discutían entonces aquello era normal, pensaba, pero al parecer no. Buscó otra referencia en sus recuerdos, eso era, su madre estaba cocinando y de las dos o tres veces que había quedado donde Marron era Krillin quien cocinaba, sin embargo dudó, sabía que aquello no era.

Miró la escena, Gohan le hablaba muchísimo y su padre llevaba la vista de su hijo a su esposa de tanto en tanto fascinado con lo que le decía, tenía que haber un error ¿esto era tener un padre? no podía ser tan simple. Siempre se lo había preguntado, una y otra vez comparando y buscando que era tener un padre, deseando tener uno pero ahora ¿era tan solo eso? ¿Estar sentado ahí sin hacer nada? No podía ser, tenía que faltar algo. Entonces Goku le miró.

- Goten, hijo, ven aquí – el niño negó mientras Goku sonreía yendo hacia él, el pequeño miró a su madre buscando ayuda pero ella solo volteó sonriente para añadir.

- ¿Goten tienes vergüenza? Mi pequeño niño – mientras pronunciaba estas palabras con dulzura Goku le había tomado de los brazos para sentarse con él y sentarlo en sus piernas. El niño estaba de piedra tan solo su abuelo le había tomado de aquella manera jugueteando con él a las cosquillas, o en navidad para recibir los regalos pero ahora era distinto, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Oye Goten, ¿tú mamá cocina muy delicioso verdad? – preguntó el adulto con tono familiar y alegre el solo asintió nervioso mientras su padre acariciaba su cabello – y no tenía idea de que Gohan cocinara.

- Siempre que puedo ayudo a mamá – inquirió el joven cortando sendos trozos de carne sobre una tabla.

- ¿Y estudias mucho como Gohan? – Goku miró a su hijo menor preguntando, Goten sentía su pecho saltar incluso más que cuando se transformaba en súper saiyajin, estaba nervioso y tenso ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Un sí u otra cosa? ¿Qué se le debía responder a un padre? se sintió mareado y sin pensarlo se bajó de las piernas de su padre de un salto. ChiChi le miró sorprendida salir corriendo del lugar, Goku se rascó la cabeza mirando a su mujer y Gohan dejó la carne que cortaba.

- Iré a ver que tiene.

El pequeño pelinegro iba hecho un manojo de nervios mientras corría de la cocina a su habitación, entró y pateó con furia unos peluches. Se sentía tan extraño frente a la tranquilidad de todos, tenía tantas dudas y tantas ganas de él. Había querido un padre sus cortos siete años de vida y nunca lo había sabido hasta ese momento, para él solo existía su abuelo, su madre y Gohan, solo Gohan era quien realmente importaba y por eso ya no quería un padre sin embargo no era asunto suyo quererlo o no, su padre era un hecho y estaba allí para quedarse. Goten comenzó a llorar llenando el vacío que sentía y los nervios que lo acongojaban con lágrimas mientras se sentaba en el futón.

- ¿Gohan? – Dijo cuando oyó a alguien entrar tras suyo – hermano ¿Qué pasa en casa? ¿Por qué me siento tan triste? ¿Por qué si mi papá está aquí no quiero verlo?

- Es por mi culpa ¿verdad? – Goku se sentó a su lado en el futón, Goten le miró con ojos enormes ¿Y Gohan? Gohan siempre le atendía cuando lloraba, siempre estaba ahí para él, para explicarle porque sentía angustia de no tener a su padre con vida, se sobresaltó poniéndose de pie. Otro gran cambio Gohan ya no estaba, ¿Por qué ahora le ignoraba? ¿Por qué ahora no recibía sus atenciones y mimos? ¿Por qué ahora lo veía tan preocupado de ver a su padre y no a él?

Goku dio una sonrisa extraña y rascó su cabeza miró a su pequeño hijo mirarle sorprendido, entendía que no esperaba verle allí pero cuando Gohan había dicho que iría a verle pensó que lo mejor sería ir el mismo, al parecer no había sido buena idea. Miró al pequeño estancado en frente suyo y entonces entendió que si había sido buena idea, entendió que ese pequeño era un niño, que no era el guerrero que había dejado entrenando en el templo, era un pequeño niño muy diferente a él cuando había tenido su edad solo hasta ese momento lo notó. Se sonrió, por eso sus cálculos sobre dejarlo pelear contra Boo habían fallados, su hijo no poseía su espíritu de lucha, poseía espirito de niño y a pesar del parecido físico era muy distinto a él, en todo el niño era un universo de diferencia.

- Hijo no he estado en mucho tiempo y es normal que te sientas extraño, bueno eso creo… ¿quieres que me vaya? O… - caviló buscando algo con la mirada - ¿quieres mostrarme tu juguete? – sonrió al ver que Goten se aferraba al dragón que había visto anteriormente.

- Me lo regaló Gohan – habló serio repitiendo ese hecho otra vez, el pequeño no supo por que se sentía así, ya lo había visto antes ¡era su padre! sin embargo ahora se sentía extraño nuevamente como cuando le había conocido la primera vez, se sentía extraño y confundido pero a diferencia de aquella vez no estaba su madre para darle el "vamos" que necesitaba. Dudo del hombre que le sonreía pidiendo ver su juguete sin embargo ahora él era más fuerte ya no dependía de Gohan o su madre acercase a Goku, dependía solo de su propia persona. Frunció el ceño y se le acercó decidido dejando sus miedos y nervios extendiendo su mano para darle el juguete.

- Vaya que está bonito – Goku sonrió al verlo y acarició su cabeza mientras Goten sonreía lentamente mirándolo con ojos alegres más por su valor que por la situación - ¿quieres ir donde mamá? – Goten asintió, entonces Goku se puso de pie tomándole de los brazos para llevarlo a su hombro, solo en ese momento se sintió normal otra vez. Lejos de los nervios, las dudas y las molestias del entorno finalmente sonrió con la misma calidez heredada de su padre y ambos salieron del lugar a la cocina.

El aroma de la comida que se preparaba en la cocina llenaba el ambiente el cuarto día de reunión de la familia Son. Pese a ello algunas cosas aún eran extrañas. Goten terminó de leer un capítulo más del libro que su madre le imponía estudiar cada día sobre geografía e inmediatamente fue al jardín donde tendía algunas ropas en compañía de su padre mientras la comida terminaba de cocerse en el interior.

Goten miró a su padre llevaba una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones sueltos color café, mientras ayudaba a sostener el cesto de ropa, su madre colgaba todo en un orden específico y sonreí al hablarle al guerrero quien también sonreía. Que extraño, se dijo Goten antes de salir al exterior, era todo tan poco "normal" caminó mirándoles extrañado buscando la solución correcta a la escena de romance que no comprendía, su padre reía y coqueteaba su madre hacía lo mismo eran viejos compañeros que se reencontraban volviéndose joviales el uno al otro cosa que claramente el pequeño no entendía.

- Mamá – dijo irrumpiendo en sus risas.

- Dime mi pequeño Goten.

- Iré a ver a Trunks.

- Pero Goten ya pronto estará el almuerzo.

- Y comeremos algo delicioso – intervino Goku apareciendo bajo una sábana que colgaba tendidad – verdad ChiChi.

- Por supuesto que sí – ella rió y él le acompaño mientras Goten se perdía entre las sabanas, se sentía lejano y extraño, poco le importaba la cena, le importaba más que su madre estuviera enloqueciendo reía demasiado.

Comió con ganas con la promesa de su madre de poder ir a ver su amigo, e incluso se repitió el plato pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese fuera de lugar, aquella esquina que siempre había estado vacía sin asiento alguno más que cuando estaba su abuelo ahora sería un lugar permanente. Recordó los días previos al torneo cuando se aburría de estar solo ya que Gohan iba a la preparatoria más ahora quería esa soledad, aún no se aburría lo suficiente para necesitar a un padre y este en especial era distinto a los demás. Le buscó luego de la cena para jugar, le buscó para luchar, le buscó para pasear, Goku le buscaba pero algo en el interior de Goten le hacía escabullirse para evitarlo finalmente le buscó para ir donde Trunks.

- Ven Goten, iremos con mi teletrasnportación, será más rápido – Goku le tomó y lo llevó a su espalda haciéndole sentir bien, aquella situación era de las pocas que Goten sentía le relajaban estando con su padre.

- Espera Goku, iré con ustedes quisiera ver a Bulma – ella se aferró a su brazo y una vez listos reaparecieron en la Corporación Capsula. Goten dio un salto corriendo a tocar el timbre ansioso de ser ver a su amigo quien había corrido a recibirlo al sentir su ki. Los dos niños se recibieron de "golpes" mientras corrían alejándose de los adultos que se saludaban.

- ¿Cómo es tu papá Goten? – dijo Trunks dándole una patada

- mmm siempre se está riendo – esquivó dándole un puñetazo

- que afortunado – recibió el puño con su mano y le dio otra patada apareciendo tras él, esta vez el golpe fue certero. Goten cayó de manera torpe mientras su amigo aterrizaba a su lado llevando sus manos a los bolsillos – que afortunado, mi papá siempre está enojado.

- mmm ¿tú crees?

- Claro, ¿te imaginas a mi papá sonriendo? – los dos chicos se miraron he hicieron una extraña mueca – me daría mucho miedo…

- jajaja es verdad jajaja pero sabes Trunks me siento muy extraño de tener un papá – Goten se puso de pie y fue a lado de su amigo

- Bah no digas tonterías siempre te quejabas de no tener papá, me encantaría tener tu suerte y tener un hermano – Trunks caminó al interior de la casa – que haces ahí parado ven aquí

- Sí – Goten no lo había meditado, era cierto siempre se quejaba con su amigo de su carencia más ahora eso ya no era lo que le preocupaba entonces ¿Qué era? Rascó su cabeza logrando despeinarse mínimamente mientras esa duda le rondaba.

En la noche la familia cenó junta cuando Gohan había llegado, la llegada del joven alegraba mucho a Goten pero pese a ello aún sentía esa nueva lejanía que ahora tenían sin embargo esperó para preguntar.

- Gohan – dijo mientras se recostaban - ¿Por qué ya no juegas conmigo?

- Es que desde que volvimos de la batalla contra Boo he estado con exámenes, los profesores sienten que pueden ser los últimos y quieren…

- No es eso – se cubrió más dejando solo sus ojos para mirarle su hermano arqueó las cejas

- Me siento raro con mi papá todo el día… tú me cuidas mejor que él.

- Jajajajaja pero Goten no digas esas cosas, papá se está esforzando mucho por ti y por mí solo que aún no lo conoces.

- pero….

- Vamos hermanito dale una oportunidad y verás lo mucho que te puedes divertir con él.

- Gohan…

- m? – El mayor le miró con duda en su rostro, Goten se hundió más en su futón cubriéndose la cara y dándole la espalda. Gohan sonrió – Oye yo siempre te cuidaré eres mi hermanito pequeño y el lazo entre hermanos nunca se rompe – sonrió tocando su hombro Goten volteó dándole la más tierna sonrisa. Aquello era lo que le preocupaba, no era en si la aparición de su padre en casa eran los cambios de roles que giraban en torno a este, Goku era su padre y lo sería llenando aquellos vacíos que siempre había tenido y había llenado con su hermano más ahora Gohan solo sería Gohan sin dejar por ello de ser siempre su número uno y su modelo a seguir. Goten se sintió aliviado si bien ahora tendría que forjarse una nueva imagen paterna había ganado un gran modelo de hermano.

Continuara…

* * *

Holass

Gracias por leer esta vez dejó una nota pequeñita más que nada para dar mis agradecimientos a todos los lectores y lectoras que pasan por aquí.

Nos vemos en el capitulo final *O*!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8: Solo nosotros, solo yo

Goten cerró con fastidio la puerta de su habitación, estaba aburrido de su padre lo único que siempre le pedía era entrenar y aquello era aburrido para él, ¿Qué gracia tenia? Y todo por el terrible parecido que tenían. Parecido era decir poco, pensó y tomó unas tijeras mirándose al espejo del baño era igual, igual a él físicamente a su edad y aquello le disgustaba no importaba lo que hiciera aunque cortase uno o dos mechones estos crecían iguales así que esta vez sería drástico. Tomó las tijeras y cortó un mechón a la vez.

Cuanto le había alegrado de niño ser igual a su padre, realmente igual, a los dieciséis años montaba la nube reviviendo el recuerdo de su padre en su forma de ser y actuar, y era algo que le encantaba ya que aspiraba a ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo como él, claro que con la inteligencia de su hermano ese era un factor que siempre admiraba del mayor además de su sentido de justicia. Compartiendo junto a Trunks se la pasaba divertido y despreocupado incluso de su apariencia sin importarle las constantes comparaciones con su padre, no supo en que momento lentamente y sin notarlo comenzaron a aburrir. Su nombre era Goten no Goku, pero en cada reunión, porque su padre solía faltar siempre, les recordaba a los presentes su sombra cosa que le hacía cuestionarse ¿Quién era? ¿Qué buscaba ser? ¿Acaso quería ser la sombra del guerrero más fuerte de la tierra? No, si algo tenía claro era que no sería una sombra pues hasta ese día incluso ser Son Goten conllevaba la frase el hijo de Goku.

- Trunks ayúdame – le dijo a su amigo sin chistar esa tarde de invierno luego de que había comenzado a cortar su cabello en casa, ese mismo día.

- Estás seguro – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa jovial. Su amigo había llegado pidiéndole ayuda, entrando por la ventana de su habitación a media noche.

- Solo hazlo - se convenció Goten al compás de la rasuradora de cabello que comenzaba a cantar sobre su cabeza, Trunks riendo le hizo extrañas formas mientras Goten reía por la sensación de libertad y rebeldía, disfrutaba ver caer su cabello caer dejando solo una fina cantidad del mismo sobre su cabeza. Sabía que rasurarse al ras significaba parecerse a Krillin y eso sería horrible. Antes de terminar de rasurarle Trunks decidió apoyar en la causa de su amigo y este aprovechando la situación se hizo una mohicana.

- Jajajajajaja Trunks te vez terrible

- Jajajaja mira quien me lo dice, pelón.

- Con esto ya estoy listo – Goten tocó su cabeza – mañana será el aniversario de mis padres, será divertido verles la cara que pondrán en la celebración.

- Jajajajajajaja tu madre se va a desmayar quisiera verla.

- Quizá jajajaja – por primera vez Goten no sintió miedo de la reacción de su madre, ahora era libre, era el Goten que no era Goku.

Las risas de Gohan no pararon el siguiente día en la montaña Paoz, de alguna manera Goten se las habían ingeniado para no ser visto hasta el día de la familiar e íntima celebración sin embargo el acto de rebeldía no fue tomado como más que otra travesura. ChiChi sí castigó a su hijo pero solo levemente mientras la familia Son reía, Goten se sentó fastidiado en una de las sillas cercanas que se habían dispuesto en el jardín mirando a su padre fijamente, este sonreía gentilmente tomando la cintura a su madre para llevarla a él y besar su mejilla, pocas veces le veía así en ese último tiempo.

Él era su imagen a seguir no solo como hombre y guerrero, sino también como futuro padre y esposo así lo sentía pero a esa edad aquel sentimiento lo negaba y le incomodaba ¿Cómo podía ser que todo girase en torno a ese hombre? Incluso las amistades que tenía, incluso conocer a Trunks era parte de ello. Suspiró agobiado quizá si tenía que ser Goku, después de todo, era todo a lo que podría aspirar. Se sobresaltó al sentir a Gohan acariciar su cabeza y sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede hermanito?

- No es nada… bueno sí, pero mmm

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu cabello? – Goten asintió

- Pasa que todos me comparan con papá y creo que está bien pero siento que pierdo mi identidad. Sé que es tonto pero…

- No lo es… papá es realmente fabuloso puede opacar cualquier identidad – rió

- Creo que sí, ahhh, es que quisiera no ser tan como él pero creo que es imposible, todo me lleva a ser como mi padre.

- Yo pensé lo mismo alguna vez, pensé que tendría que ser él y cargar con todo… pero nunca lo quise, no te des esa carga.

- Pero papá es todo lo que pudiera llegar a ser… ¿o no?

- Claro que no hermano, yo pensé lo mismo que tu alguna vez pero me di cuenta que no es así. Nuestro padre ama las batallas y esa fue la principal diferencia entre los dos - Gohan miró fijo la escena que se formaba frente a ellos Videl caminaba con su hija en brazos al momento que Goku y ChiChi se acercaban a ella sonrientes. Goten miró la escena distante y a su hermano mirar con nostalgia hacia el lugar en ese momento pudo recordar con claridad los años en que su padre había vuelto a casa para quedarse y las discusiones que habían tenido Gohan y él. Habían sido dos o tres, pero las peleas verbales siempre eran más dolorosas que las físicas y siempre costaban recuperarse más.

- Papá no es tu imagen a seguir, ¿verdad? – era primera vez que lo pensaba.

- Lo admiro muchísimo, pero el Señor Piccolo y mamá son la mejor imagen que he tenido para seguir – Tocó su hombro y le miro con seriedad - Goten una imagen no es algo que aspires ser, es algo en que apoyarte al momento de mirar tus propios desafíos y elegir quien ser.

- Gracias – ambos se sonrieron antes de que el mayor fijara su vista nuevamente al lugar.

- Como me disgusta que Videl haya permitido que mi padre le inculcara ese gusto por pelear a mi hija – Goten se sorprendió de tan repentinas palabras, era como si su pensamiento se hubiera escapado por sus labios ya que nunca le había escuchado hablar entre furioso y cansado – Hay cosas Goten – dijo poniéndose de pie haciendo una mueca - que hacen que inevitablemente nos distanciemos de nuestros padres para buscar que queremos ser realmente – tras decir aquello fue directo donde ellos

El menor lo meditó entrelazando sus dedos mirando la escena familiar, Gohan tomó a Pan con ternura llevándola en brazos cosa que hizo el resto de la jornada. El joven pelinegro suspiró ahora lo sabía su cabello no era el problema, sino era él mismo.

* * *

El invierno no estaba como otros años, era menos frío por lo que Trunks celebró su fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho, el patio trasero de Capsule Corp. la fiesta nocturna no era nada familiar, al contrario de otras reuniones esta vez solo jóvenes llenaban el espacio y era de esperarse ya que Trunks se lo había dicho antes, quería celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños "normal" con conocidos "normales".

La sola idea le había parecido excelente, conocer chicas fue lo primero que pensó Goten sin embargo se le había hecho extraño ese momento al joven Son, no era la primera fiesta en la que estaba pero esa noche no solo sentía distancia de su padre sino de su amigo. Caminó a la cocina americana buscando algo de refugio a su mente alejándose del ruido exterior y dio con Bulma quien prendía un cigarrillo mientras sacaba una lata de bebida energizante.

- Hola Goten hace un tiempo que no te veía, veo que también optaste por un corte extremo – dijo con una risita por lo bajo tocando la cabeza del joven.

- Sí jaajajaja – una gota resbaló por su cara mientras escondía la cerveza que llevaba tras su espalda y ella dejaba de acariciarle.

- Por eso no te preocupes, no le diré a tu madre – ella le guiñó un ojo señalando la bebida y dio media vuelta dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo para salir de la cocina – sabes te vez mejor así antes te parecías demasiado a Goku.

- Espere – dijo deteniéndole, ella volteó – espere… ¿cree que me parezco mucho a mi padre?, quizá ahora no tanto pero todos me lo dicen…decían siempre… que soy como Goku.

- No te pareces en nada a Goku eso te lo puedo asegurar – le dijo Bulma dejando en el aire el sabor de la nicotina que exhalaba y llevando una de sus manos a la bata blanca que le acompañaba en su vestir guardando la lata de bebida – quizá en el físico o por tu cabello, pero ya no lo tienes.

- Pe... Pero todos dicen

- Conocí a tu padre, no a tu edad claro, en ese momento se entrenaba con Kamisama, pero Goku nunca se hubiese rapado. Su cabello era extraño, bueno el cabello de los saiyajin es extraño, nunca cambia y si lo cortas crece igual además el no bebe cerveza y no estaría a estas horas despierto en una fiesta sin nada de comida – ella le sonrió – a tu edad tu padre solo pensaba en luchar y ser más fuerte – ella miró al techo dando una sonrisa a sus recuerdos silenciosos – no te preocupes porque te digamos que te pareces a él, eres un universo de diferencia. ¿Te imaginas si Trunks fuera como su padre? jajajajaja que molesto sería - volteó para salir

- Gracias señora – ella hizo un ademán con su mano dejando cenizas de cigarrillo en el aire.

- No bebas mucho estás muy joven para eso y dile a Trunks que sé cuánto ha bebido que ya no sigua no quiero estar después ocultando sus restos ebrios de su padre.

- Jaja sí señora y gracias otra vez – El pelinegro hablo sonriente. Bulma conocía mejor que nadie a su padre y aquella aseveración era lo que necesitaba para sentirse libre de las ataduras de la apariencia un 100%. Bebió la lata sentándose en el borde de la mesa central de la cocina, ella sabía cosas de su padre que él no, lo que le hizo meditar en realidad ¿Cuánto le conocía?

En realidad no le conocía casi nada, sabía de sus batallas por relatos breves, recuerdos relatados en tardes de familia o por Gohan, sabía algo de su infancia por la misma razón claro que aquí Krillin era quien le había contado algunas cosas. De aquel entrenamiento con Kamisama apenas sabía, de la lucha contra los androides o su enfermedad al corazón más sabía por su hermano que por él mismo. Entonces ¿Qué conocía de su padre? ¿Qué cosa le hacía sentir es algo en su interior? Él era el del problema frente a ese hombre ¿pero que era realmente lo que necesitaba para dejar de sentirse apesadumbrado? Goten apretó la lata vacía ¿Cómo podía ser tan igual a él y no saber nada de su vida? O por lo menos saber lo que le interesaba, pero ¿Qué era lo que quería saber? tocó su cabeza dando un suspiro, el gesto de tocar su ahora cortísimo cabello se le haría costumbre esos días especialmente motivado por la sensación que producía al tacto.

* * *

Sus dedos viajaban por su cabello que crecía lentamente haciéndole notar el paso del tiempo, el cambio del clima, el cambio de él mismo ya que había decidido reconocer a su padre como tal, como quien fuera en el pasado. La primera vez que le preguntó sobre ello fue al aceptar entrenar con él cerca del río desde ese entonces le llenaba de interrogantes sobre su pasado construyéndose una imagen de quien fuera y era increíble. Siempre batalla tras batalla, con aventuras y viajes, había tenido una vida agitada incluso durante su entrenamiento con Kamisama.

Ahora se comenzaba a encontrar y comenzaba a admirar a un Goku no por sus poderes o por lo que representase a los demás, solo como persona, cosa que pensó Gohan pudiera nunca lograr.

Los días se volvían cálidos con la llegada del verano pero no era lo único que había llegado, la noticia del Torneo de Artes Marciales era el tema de aquella semana. Goten con ahora diecisiete años realmente no le interesaba si algo sabía bien era que las luchas eran para él lo que siempre habían sido, un juego, un recreo, una forma de sacar su energía más no un deseo interno o una pasión cosa que si era para su padre.

- Vamos a entrenar- dijo su padre irrumpiendo en su habitación

- Pero papá que aburrido tengo otras cosas que hacer – soltó un joystick sobre la cama en que estaba recostado mirándole con aburrimiento.

- Goten vamos, será divertido además se viene el torneo.

- El dichoso torneo – dijo el chico arrastrando los pies hacia el exterior - ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Según lo que me has contado siempre pasa algo que no es nada bueno, de hecho no lo fue cuando era niño.

- Jajajaja quizá tienes razón – Goku rascó su cabeza – pero estoy seguro que esta vez habrá un sujeto muy poderoso.

- ahh… ok, vamos – Goten salió con su padre, si bien siempre comenzaba a entrenar con fastidio, su sangre lo lograba motivar a más. Además en los entrenamientos era el momento en que sentía lo conocía más. Gracias a esos entrenamientos su padre no era el ser extraño rodeado de interrogantes que tuviese de niño, tampoco era el que tan solo meses antes era un misterio sin historia ni forma, era lo que ahora veía y conocía y se sentía afortunado por ello.

El joven Son sentía lo conocía, sentía podía entender su forma de ser y admirarlo por ello más que por otra cosa, sentía podía ser él en quien apoyarse como figura para poder seguir adelante en su propia forma de ser entonces, en ese instante de estabilidad que tanto había anhelado todo se quebró. No supo cómo y no lo entendió siendo que lo entendía tan bien, o eso creía, pues no entendió por qué en pleno torneo se había ido con aquel muchachito dejándolos a todos.

Miró el techo de su habitación escuchando los llantos de su madre desde allí ¿otra vez los llantos? Otra vez, pero menos efusivos, más cansados. Escuchaba a Videl consolarle, a Gohan consolarle y a Pan preguntar una y otra vez ¿Dónde estaba su abuelito? Era lo que había hecho toda la tarde y ahora que era de noche y estaban en casa no paraba. Goten se sentía perdido ¿Cómo no vio una señal de que se iría? Aquella tarde había sido tan normal. Un dolor le vino al pecho mientras escuchaba que Videl y Gohan discutían pues este había callado a la niña de no muy buena manera, ahora ella también lloraba. Ese dolor era el mismo que había tenido en el templo de Kamisama tantos años atrás.

- Éramos solo nosotros en ese abrazo papá – se dijo en voz alta – ahora soy solo yo.

Goten cerró los ojos totalmente cansado dejando caer unas lágrimas que no comprendía del todo, su padre ya no estaría en la cena esa noche, ni en el almuerzo del día siguiente, no le incitaría a entrenar, no le molestaría cuando justo iba a salir con alguna chica, no le exigiría nada nunca más… otra vez.

Cuando despertó supo que se había dormido, se desperezó y salió aturdido a la sala mirando la hora en el reloj central, era de madrugada. El silencio era intenso y se sentía a cada paso que daba se detuvo a mirar unas fotografías familiares en una repisa, su madre las había puesto allí hacía mucho tiempo. Tomó una donde salía con Goku ambos tenían una enorme rana entre los dos, se sonrió, tenía buenos recuerdos de padre e hijo que agradable era aquello. Tomó otras fotografías dando un bostezo mientras las miraba fue cuando supo algo más de él y sonrió más, era totalmente impredecible. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que se iría así? Nadie, y nadie se hubiesen imaginado que volvería a la siguiente semana con una sonrisa y despreocupado para dar explicaciones pero aquella noche se desveló mirando recuerdos y reconociendo que era lo que siempre había querido de aquel hombre. ¿Una imagen? No, ¿Quién ser? Tampoco, ¿a quién seguir como modelo? No era esa la respuesta. Goten sabía que el problema no era su padre era él por buscar algo en él pero nunca saber que, fue cuando lo notó. ¿Quién era Goku? Era aquella sonrisa, pensó Goten mirando las fotos de un álbum que había abierto. Esa sonrisa era lo único que aspiraba a querer de él, por fin lo había descubierto.

Su imagen de padre se limitaba esa sonrisa que fuera lo primero que se había quedado en su mente infantil al conocerle, esa sonrisa jovial que había visto en fotografías desde siempre, esa sonrisa despreocupada frente a los peores momentos y oscura ya que ocultaba todo lo que el guerrero sintiese o pensara. Todo era esa sonrisa y esa sonrisa englobaba todo lo que era él, era su padre y por fin lo había encontrado.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Hola a todos

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer mi fic, realmente les agradezco mucho, ¿un final agridulce? creo que así lo llamaría pero siento que es a donde quería llegar desde un comienzo, por lo que me siento muy satisfecha y feliz por poder entregarles el final de este fic.

Tengo que ser sincera que cuando comencé a publicar pensé que nadie me leería xD pero me emociona ver sus reviews me alegran tanto :), este fic ha sido casi un desafío para mí en el sentido de poder publicarlo ya que dispongo de poco tiempo xD gracias a mi querida carrera de Diseño que me quita el sueño jajaja.

Sobre los personajes, había querido contar algo más familiar sobre Goten hace mucho para mi tanto Goten, como Goku y Gohan son personajes psicológicamente complejos (creo yo claro) y espero poder haber podido entregar eso con las palabras en el fic, la complejidad de ellos especialmente de Goten que nos convocaba. Tengo en mente hacer algún fic de la relación de Trunks con su padre, creo que es bastante interesante ahora que toqué un poco a este personaje (pero es solo una idea nada concreto aún)

Por cierto demoré un poco en subir el final pues no tenía mucho internet pero ahora que volvió me enviciare jajaja)

Y bueno mis lectores y lectoras aquí viene mi apartado de agradecimientos,

Infinitamente agradecida de** Prl16, HellLaufey, Tsukimine12, Mayra L.R **y** Mire2006** y a los que me siguen de manera silenciosa ya que sin Uds. que me leyeran yo para que escribiría n.n y también por la paciencia entregada frente a cada capítulo.

Espero nos estemos leyendo pronto en un nuevo fic :D!

¡Muchos cariños y gracias por leer!


End file.
